The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4 Style
by CloveAndGlimmer
Summary: What if the rebellion never happened? What if Peeta died and Katniss was the lone victor? And The Hunger Games went on? This is the story of The 83rd Games girl tribute from District 4; Elyce Annya. Can she fake her way into the Career pack? What if she falls in love, knowing that only one can survive? Can Elyce even save herself? Interested? Then read this. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4**

**Hello! I am Glimmer (a.k.a Alice) and this is my Hunger Games story! It was originally just Clove (a.k.a Laken) reading this but I thought what the hey, we have a Fan Fiction account; I'll post it on there! So I will probably update every Tuesday or Friday. Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 1**

District 4. My home by the sea. A Career District. I suppose the Hunger Games should excite me then. Training day and night to be a ruthless killer; a victor. My family is one of those. My parents hoping for one of my brothers or me to bring honor to our District. But I'm not like that. I'm not a Career. My nine-year-old brother, Eli, can already wield a knife better than I.

I sigh, slipping on a short grey-green dress that matches my eyes perfectly. It poufs out under a thin grey band at my waist. The dress ends right above my knees. It's pretty and I like dressing up but it seems useless to dress up for the reaping. If I were to be reaped I would want to be in something intimidating.

I decide to leave my hair down. It cascades down my back in blonde waves; similar to the blue waves of the ocean here. Except my hair doesn't have fish in it. I slip on a pair of grey flats. A quick glance in the mirror shows me how beautiful I look, but also how non-threatening. I'm so skinny it's almost freakish. The thin straps do nothing to hide it. I do always get enough to eat though. I'm a normal height for a 17-year-old girl, maybe a little tall, but I think it only adds to the skinniness.

"Good," says my mother when she sees me. "Even if you don't have a nice personality or many skills you still might be able to get some sponsors with your looks." Isn't she such a loving, supportive mother? I nod in acknowledgement.

"Be confident when you volunteer," she tells me. I nod again. Ha, she thinks I'm volunteering. What a fool my mother is. My family walks with me to the town square where I am herded into the 17-year-old girls section.

"Elyce!" someone shouts. That's my name if you didn't know. Elyce Annya, I like my name, it suits me. Anyway, I turn around and see a frantically waving hand in the air. It's Chase; my best friend. I make my way through the crowd to her. "There you are, Elyce, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she says.

"Well I'm here now," I say.

"Yeah, duh, I can see that. I love your dress!"

I smile. "Thanks, I like yours too." And I'm not just saying that to be nice. Chase is wearing a small red dress. It's shorter than mine and shines in the sun. The dress has sparkly gold trim and small straps that run across the open back as well. It must have been very expensive; I know mine was. Chase's and my family are very rich. Our family trees put together have 14 victors in them.

A sudden hush falls over the crowd as District 4's blue-legged escort, Tala Suite, takes the stage. Tala has short spiky orange hair with long green streaks. She wears a ridiculously orange suit with green pinstripes to go with her hair and a matching short skirt.

"Happy 83rd Hunger Games!" she says into the microphone with her odd Capitol accent. "Now before we pick this year's lucky girl and boy to participate in the Games, I have a very special video brought to you from the Capitol!"

A film starts playing behind Tala. I pay no attention to it, as it's the same one they play every year. North America falls, Panem rises, the districts rebel, the 13th is obliterated, henceforth The Hunger Games, blah, blah, blah, we get it. Just pick someone already so I can go home!

Finally the video ends. "Alright!" says Tala, "As always, ladies first!" She walks towards a huge glass ball that sort of looks like a fish bowl. She dips in her hand and snatches a piece of paper, like an animal catching its prey. Tala returns to the microphone at center stage. Carefully she unfolds the paper.

"Sainya Drace," Tala reads. I wince on the inside. Sainya's a friend. Not a good friend but we're friends enough to know that she can't go into the Games. Her parents are dead and she had 5 younger siblings to care for. They all live with her on-the-brink-of-death grandmother. Sainya can't go.

I see her walk up the steps to the stage with a pale face and shaking legs. Then there's shouting. "I volunteer!" someone yells. Wait; was that me? It was. And I can't take it back. Sainya is looking at me from her spot next to Tala. 'No,' she mouths to me.

"A volunteer!" exclaims Tala, as if it were something completely foreign to this District of bloodthirsty Careers. "Well come on up, darling!" I walk up the stairs and Sainya passes me.

"Why did you do that?" she hisses at me. I don't reply. Instead I keep walking up the steps, hoping my face doesn't reveal the fear I feel. I reach Tala and turn to face the people of my District.

"What's your name?" Tala asks me.

"Elyce Annya," I reply, my words devoid of any emotion.

"Congratulations, Elyce," says Tala. "Now the boys!" She walks over to the opposite end of the stage and sinks her hand into the boys bowl. Just like before, she plucks up a slip of paper and strides back over to the microphone.

"Lane Traig." Hmm…doesn't sound familiar to me. A tall, strong, dark brown haired boy that looks about 18 walks up onto the stage. There's something in his eyes that says this is what he's waited for. A Career for sure. We shake hands. His are warm and firm. I'm sure mine are cold and clammy like a fish.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," says Tala. She promptly escorts us off the stage and into the arms of the Peacekeepers. They lead us to separate rooms within the Justice Building. I sit down on a sea green couch that's in front of a huge window with a view of the ocean.

Suddenly the door opens. My father, mother, and brothers step in. My parents are smiling proudly. Eric, my 3-year-old brother, toddles over and climbs into my lap. "Congratulations," my mother says. "Remember; use your looks to your advantage." Nice words of advice mom, I think to myself. That's the nicest way to tell your daughter to act like Finnick Odair; the sex symbol of the Capitol as many people used to call him. But now he's married to Annie Cresta; a slightly not-right-in-the-head girl. It's the Games that caused it. One of them will probably be my mentor now that I think of it. My mother will love that. Like literally, I'm not kidding.

"Good job," says my father. "Now all you have to do is win." And that's all they say. Finally my other little brother Eli comes up to me. He's the only one that seems to register the danger of what I'm getting into. Eli looks at me with a solemn face and takes my hand.

"Try your best, you can win," he says. His voice is hoarse and I can tell he's trying not to cry for me.

"I will. I promise, for you," I say, looking straight into his eyes.

"Good luck," my mother says. She picks Eric up out of my lap and Eli lets go of my hand. They are ushered out the door by a pair of Peacekeepers. I'm alone for a minute. Then the door opens again and Chase walks in.

"Oh, Elyce," she says, sitting down beside me. We're silent for a moment. "You do have a chance you know. You'll be able to fake your way into being a Career. You're decent with a spear. You're pretty, well…not as pretty as me," she with a feeble laugh. What's funny is that most people consider us twins. Same long blonde hair, same height, same face. The only thing that's different is our eyes. Hers are blue-grey and mine are green-grey. But barely anyone notices that.

"Thanks Chase."

She wraps me up in a hug. "Oh, hey, I have something for you," Chase says, pulling away. She reaches into her purse and takes out a ring. "Here, you can use it as your District token." She hands the ring to me. It has a silver band with a deep blue, circle shaped sapphire on it. A patch of black fishnet covers the gem.

"Oh thank you, Chase, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome." Chase stands up. "Just try to like…have fun in the Capitol or something, 'kay?"

"Okay," I say, somehow pulling up a short laugh. And with that Chase leaves. I know she's not one for long goodbyes. I'm alone for longer. Finally the door opens for a last time. It's Sainya, the girl I volunteered for. I wasn't expecting her.

"I want to keep this short, Elyce," she tells me. "Just listen. Thank you. I'm not sure why you did it but thank you." Before I can say a word she's gone. I twirl the ring Chase gave me around my finger nervously. It is quite pretty actually.

Tala Suite walks in to escort Lane and I to the Tribute Train. Swarms of cameras and reporters surround the station. I stare ahead of me at a green streak in Tala's hair; no one ever waves to the cameras. It's all saved for the Capitol. Lane is behind me, probably staring at the back of my head.

I step up the stairs and the silver doors seal shut behind Lane. This is probably the last time I'll ever see my District. I notice Lane doesn't look as confident as he was during the Reaping.

"This way, this way!" pipes Tala. She goes on about the luxuries the Capitol provides on the train but I don't listen. My mind is blank. And for now that's just fine.

**So did you like it? I know, it's a little fast and boring but I promise, it gets better once she arrives at the Capitol. Please review! It will motivate me to write more and you will get to learn more about Elyce's story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 2**

**Hi again! So I guess some people are still interested in this story. Now be warned: this is sort of just a filler chapter cause Elyce had to get to the Capitol somehow! And the awkward part with Lane in it is just so stupid but I couldn't bring myself to delete it for some reason. Whatever, I'll let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Oh and P.S I forgot to put this in the beginning but this is rated T because, well it's The Hunger Games, there's gonna be violence obviously and they swear a little because sometimes 'gosh darn' doesn't cover a situation. Okay now you can read.**

**Chapter 2**

Tala leads us to the dining car. Finnick Odair and his wife, Annie, are sitting side by side. They stare as we walk in, sizing up the new tributes they're supposed to be mentoring this year.

I look behind me, registering that Tala has stopped talking. In fact she's not even there anymore. I turn back to face our mentors. Finnick is attractive like people always say he is. Annie looks distant, like she's not all the way here in Panem with the rest of us.

"Well sit down," says Finnick, breaking the awkward silence that has settled between the four of us. Lane and I obey, sitting down in chairs across from them.

"Hello," says Annie. She sounds so innocent. Like someone whose never even seen the Hunger Games. But really she killed and murdered in the Hunger Games, like every other victor.

"Hello," I reply with a smile. I reach out my hand and carefully she shakes it.

"I like your ring," she says.

"Thank you." The silence takes its place again.

"So…" says Lane after a while. "Um, I'm Lane."

"And I'm Elyce," I add.

"I know," says Finnick. "Let's just get to the point: are you guys Careers or not?"

"I am," answers Lane firmly. Finnick looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I stay frozen. Saying no in front of Lane might hurt my chances of faking my way into the Career pack later.

"Maybe," I say mysteriously.

Finnick laughs. "I'll take that as a no." Damn. Finnick turns to Lane. "So you're a Career. What's your best weapon?"

"Everything," says Lane.

"So you mean you don't have a specialty. I've trained tributes for years. I know what you mean when you're lying so don't even bother, understand?"

We both nod. Dinner is eaten in silence. It's a magnificent meal. Tala probably said something about it earlier. After we're all stuffed we watch a recap of the Reapings. The girl from 1 is short but strong, most likely someone who has trained their whole life to be a Career. The boy from 1 looks like a vicious killer. The girl from 2 is short too and doesn't look like a Career at first glance but there's something in her eyes that says not to underestimate her. Finally, the boy from 2 looks like he's more muscle than brains. He probably spent more time training than in school. None of the names stick in my mind but they were all volunteers.

We watch our Reaping as well. I must admit that I don't look as nervous as I thought. There's not many interesting tributes or exciting Reapings after that.

"I'm going to bed," I announce once the television goes blank. I walk out the door then realize I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. Turning around, I walk back to the main car. "Um, where is my room?" I ask sheepishly.

Finnick snickers. "I'll show you," he says, standing up. I follow him through a few train cars in the opposite direction from where I went before. I feel like an idiot. "Here."

"Thanks," I say, stepping into my room. I am just about to close the door when Finnick sticks his foot out to stop it. I open the door again. "Yeah?"

"Listen girly, I saw the way the guys looked at you when you walked onto that stage; they like you, they want you. And chances are you can get one of the boy Careers to like you too. So do it. Manipulate your way into the pack. Make sense?" It sounds exactly like what my mom wanted me to do.

I nod. "Just…how far should I go?"

"However far you need to." And with that Finnick leaves.

I undress and quickly take a shower, only putting on some underwear to sleep in. I crawl into my bed but even in its comfortable, Capitol perfect-ness, my sleep is broken into little hours at a time. I am grateful when a knock on my door pulls me out of bed. A glance at the clock at my bedside tells me it's 2 in the morning. Who would want to see me at this hour? I open my door and see its Lane.

"Lane?" I say, rubbing my eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Because I know you can't sleep either." He's got that right.

"Okay…um, do you want to come in?"

"I guess so but uh…don't you think you should um…" Lane gestures at my body and suddenly I remember I only have on a black bra and underwear. I blush bright red.

"Oh gosh, um, just a second!" I say. Quickly I close the door and throw on a purple nightgown from inside a dresser drawer. I open the door back up. "Okay, all good now."

He laughs and walks in. We both sit down across from each other on my bed. "So, Elyce, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Lane?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, no offense, but why are you here?" I ask, because I'm really beginning to wonder.

"Well don't you think we should get to know each other?"

"At 2 in the morning?"

"I can go if you want me to," he says, standing up.

"No, no, it's fine."

Lane sits back down. "So you volunteered…but you're not a Career?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you?"

"Because Sainya can't afford to die in the Games," I answer simply.

"Is she your best friend?"

"No."

"Then why did you volunteer? I mean you obviously care enough to die for her."

"I've asked myself the same question and I honestly don't know."

"Do you regret volunteering?"

"That's the weirdest part, I actually don't."

"Oh," says Lane. We're silent for a moment.

"Lane," I say. "Did you choose to be a Career?"

"No, and I don't want to be. I think it's a waste of a life." I yawn a little bit. I'm getting tired. Lane notices. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to keep you up. I guess I better get going. Good night Elyce." Lane stands up and walks to the door.

"Sweet dreams," I say as he walks out the door. It's an odd way to meet your fellow District partner but whatever; it's time to sleep. At night I dream I'm a mermaid; away from the Games and free. Oh how I wish that was real.

**I hope you liked this chapter. The chariot rides are next and Elyce gets to meet her stylist! And I was sort of lazy so I only made 2 people on her styling team. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 3**

**Still liking it? Thanks. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 3**

I wake up the next morning around 11. I already know I missed breakfast. In fact we'll probably be arriving in the Capitol soon. I make my way out of bed and get dressed in a fitted grey t-shirt with a 'V' neck and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I slip on the ring Chase gave me and walk out the door. Hmm…now where was the main car? Oh well this is just damn great. "Need help?" asks a voice behind me. I jump and turn around; it's Annie.

"Yeah I'm kind of lost," I admit.

"Follow me." Annie leads me to the main car. "You're very pretty you know," says Annie bluntly.

I laugh a little. "Thanks, you are too."

"So I've been told." I laugh again at her response and she smiles a bit. I can see why Finnick loves her. She might not be completely sane all the time but she's a nice girl. Finally we reach our destination.

"Ah there they are," says Finnick, walking over and giving Annie a kiss on the forehead. Aww. They're sweet together. Finnick Odair could have had any woman in the Capitol but instead he chose the slightly deranged one from home.

"Did I miss breakfast?" I ask Lane with a yawn.

"Yeah," replies Lane. "But there's still food left." He points to the table. I grab a semi warm piece of toast.

"What are you staring at?" I ask.

"The Capitol. We're almost there." I walk over to the window where Lane is standing. Wow. It's beautiful. And huge. It is said that with all the water, District 4 is one of the prettiest districts. But this is a whole different kind of beauty. Suddenly the train is flooded by darkness as we fly through a tunnel. It stays this way for a few minutes and when we emerge into the daylight a curious sight meets my eyes.

Capitol people. Strange, vibrant colors. Feathers, sparkles. I smile and wave, wiggling my fingers all flirty like. I throw them kisses as though they're my best friends in the world. But of course they aren't. They're betting on our lives. And I don't exactly know how much is left of mine…

Tala escorts us off the train and into the Training Center. We'll be staying here till the games begin. Tala explains that we're on the 4th floor because we're from the 4th District. But right now we aren't going there. We're headed to the Remake Center.

Annie and Finnick walk the stairs up to our floor. Tala, Lane and I ride the elevator down underground and are lead off to separate rooms. My prep team immediately orders me to strip down. I won't go into the nasty business of them ripping off pretty much all the hair on my body but yeah, it happened. They observe me for a moment then tell me I can put on the robe that's on the back of my chair. Alula, a short pink skinned woman with medium length brown hair who's probably in her early twenties, puts my hair into a fishtail braid down my back.

"Because you're from the fishing district!" Alula explains, as though it's the cleverest thing in the world. She keeps talking about silly Capitol things while she moves on to put a bit of makeup on me. Lima, a middle-aged woman with lime green feathers for hair, paints my nails a metallic shiny green, blue and purple and talks with Alula.

That's all for my prep team. "Usually a prep team is 3 people but you're so pretty you don't need another!" says Lima.

"Um, thanks," I say. Then the two of them leave me. My stomach grumbles, filling the silence. I haven't had anything since that piece of toast on the train.

"Hungry?" asks a voice behind me. I jump and whirl around in my chair. It's a boy who looks a little older than Alula. He has short, spiky, dark blue hair that matches his eyes. That's really the only Capitol thing about him. He wears a light gold button down shirt to contrast his hair. This is probably my stylist.

"A little," I say sheepishly.

"Here." He tosses me a whole box of crackers. "Blake, your stylist," he says, introducing himself and sitting down on the counter in front of me.

"Elyce," I say, before stuffing a cracker into my mouth. It's salty like the sea around my District. I like the salt; it reminds me of home, although it does make me a bit homesick. I stare at Chase's ring sitting on the counter. Alula and Lima had me take it off earlier. Blake hands me a glass of water.

"So Finnick tells me you're playing sexy and flirty," Blake says. I nod, gulping down a drink of water and taking another cracker. "I have your chariot costume here." He pats a big black bag that I didn't notice before. "I want you to close your eyes; you'll be surprised."

I stand up and close my eyes. My robe falls to the floor. "You're a skinny one aren't you," says Blake. See I told you! I blush a little. He slips my ring onto my finger. "Now put up your arms."

I stick my arms into the air and feel a smooth, heavy fabric slide over me. "Open your eyes." I'm in a floor length gown. It's strapless and fitted until it flares out above my knees. I think that's called mermaid style. The dress is covered in green, blue and purple scales that shimmer when I move. The back is open, revealing my back. A black fishnet cape is attached to the back and it follows me on the floor. I look like a fish that just escaped getting caught.

"Ravishing," says Blake.

"Thank you," I whisper. The dress is perfect. It makes me look slender but not skinny, surreal but not fake, sexy but not trashy. This is sure to get me some sponsors; and I need them. I throw my arms around Blake's neck, pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome," he whispers in my ear. I step away and Blake leads me to the elevator where we will meet up with Lane and his stylist.

I notice that the tile is cold on my bare feet. It helps to calm my nerves. Wait, bare feet? "Blake," I say. Why don't I have shoes?"

He laughs a little. "Well truthfully we sort of forgot the shoes and when we remembered it was too late to make them. But don't worry, your interview ones will make up for it I promise. For now, if anyone asks, you don't have shoes because mermaids don't have feet."

"Okay," I say, drawing out the word and making him laugh again. We finally reach the elevator, where Lane and his stylist are waiting for the doors to open.

"Gina," says Lane's stylist, smiling and sticking out her hand. I shake it.

"Elyce."

"Beautiful name. And you look beautiful. I told Blake I wasn't sure if anyone could pull this look off but you did."

"Thank you," I say. Blake and Gina start talking about our interview outfits. I turn to look at Lane. He has a black fishnet cape too. He doesn't have a shirt and I can see all his muscles from the years of training. That's probably what Gina and Blake we're going for. He has black pants with random patches of the same scales I have on my dress. We'll be noticed and remembered among our potential sponsors.

Lane notices me staring. "Nice dress," he says.

I blush a little. "Thanks." I'm beginning to wonder how many times I've said that today. We ride the elevator deeper underground. The doors slide open and I see we're the last to arrive, which is good. Everyone looks at us. Some peek not-so-discreetly out of the corners of their eyes while others openly gape at us. I ignore the stares. It's clear they're jealous of our costumes, as ours are defiantly the best.

Lane and I walk to the empty chariot; our bare feet padding along on the cement floor. We climb in and I look around, trying to find the tributes from Districts 1 and 2. I see the District 12 tributes are on fire. Again. I shake my head. Ever since there was some accident with their stylist, Cinna, there have been no other good ideas so they keep using the fire cape thing. It's gotten old.

Then I catch the boy from 1's eye. He has blue eyes and light brown hair and is wearing something covered with gems. Of course, District 1, luxury. I can't quite see it because some other chariot is in the way. And he's attractive, 'really hot' as Chase would put it. Strong and tall. I raise my eyebrows slightly and give him the smallest of smirks as if to say 'come get me.' He smirks back and I turn away. Perfect, this is exactly what Finnick wanted.

The District 1 chariot jerks forward, followed a minute later by 2 then 3. Finally it's our turn. The horses pull our chariot forward with a jolt and we are released into view of the screaming crowd. The cheering grows louder at the sight of us. I wave and smile, blow kisses to the crowd. They love it. Finally we stop in the city circle. President Snow makes a speech about Panem and the Hunger Games and what an honor it is to us to be tributes.

The horses turn and lead us back into the training center. Tala, Gina, Blake, Finnick, Annie and our prep teams shower Lane and I in congratulations. I smile and nod, thanking them. But honestly I'm trying to see if the boy from 1 is looking at me.

**And here we are at the end of this chapter. As always, please review and the next chapter will probably be up on Friday! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 4**

**Training days! Now you can meet the other Careers! Enjoy! Okay I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 4**

"Time to get up!" yells Tala through my door. I groan and look at the clock, it's 9. Training starts at 10. Ugh, training day 1. We have 2 and 1/2 training days. On the last day the Gamemakers take us out at lunch for a private session.

I roll out of bed and step into the shower. I get dressed in a red and black shirt with matching pants that someone laid out for me. The shirt has a 4 stamped on the sides of my arms and the back of my neck. It's tight around my curves and zips up in the front. I don't zip it up all the way. Finnick probably wants it like that.

I walk out of my room and to the dining hall. Tala, Finnick, Annie and Lane are already there. "There you are," says Finnick. "I was beginning to think you'd drowned in the shower."

"Sorry," I mumble, sitting down next to Lane. Tala hands me a bowl of scrambled eggs and I shovel a tiny bit onto my plate. I'm trying to make myself need less food. That will help in the arena. I think Lane notices my small portion and realizes why because he barely eats any of the food on his plate.

"Weapons till lunch, survival skills after. Lane, do the things you're best at. You're Careers; intimidate the other tributes. Elyce, just try everything. Find the thing you're best at and stick with that. And don't forget your angle. That's your best weapon," says Finnick. I nod.

"Wait," says Lane. "Angle?"

Finnick looks at me as if asking if it's okay to tell him. I nod again. "Elyce is going to flirt her way into the Career pack."

"Oh," says Lane.

"Oh my," says Tala. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. Well it was Finnick's idea; not mine. "We have to hurry or we'll be late!" Nevermind. She shuffles Lane and I to the elevator. "Good luck and remember what Finnick said!" The doors seal shut.

"So…flirty?" asks Lane after a moment of awkward silence.

"Um, yeah."

"You think that's going to work?"

"Maybe," I say. I move closer to him, pressing our bodies together against the wall. "Don't underestimate me," I whisper in his ear.

Lane laughs and I pull off of him with a grin. "Okay so you are good," he says. The doors open up to a hallway that leads to a huge gymnasium type room. We're the first ones to arrive. I look around. Well…archery has always seemed fun.

"I'm going to shoot the bow," I tell Lane.

"Have fun," he says. I walk over to the archery station. I've seen my brother, Eli, shoot before. I notch an arrow and pull back the string.

"Lower your arm," someone whispers in my ear. I whirl my head around, trying not to act surprised. It's the boy with the blue eyes from District 1. "Here," he says, grabbing my elbow gently and pushing it down slightly. I release my fingers from the arrow and it flies straight into the circle outside the center target. "Not bad."

"Thanks," I say flirtatiously.

"No problem," he says, running his fingers through his light brown, already-messed-up hair.

"Do you have a name?" I ask with a smirk.

"Zack."

"I'm Elyce; the one and only."

"District 4, right?" asks Zack.

"That's what it says on my shirt."

"Attention Tributes!" says Atala, the head trainer. I walk with Zack to the center of the gym. Atala explains the rules and says the survival skills are necessary so we shouldn't just skip them. After that she dismisses us.

"Watch this," Zack whispers in my ear. I follow him back to the bow and arrow section. He strings an arrow and lets it fly straight into the center of the target. Then he sends another arrow through the first, splitting it in half. Zack walks back to me with a smirk.

"Impressive," I say, trailing one of my fingers along his jaw line.

"Do you have any hidden talents, Elyce?" he asks.

"I think you already know that answer," I say. And with that I strut away, not really sure what I'm planning to do next. I know Zack is still watching me. The spears section is closest and I'm decent at that like Chase said. Chase; I rub the ring she gave me and grab a sleek silver spear. I toss it at a human shaped target. Bulls-eye.

I practice with the spears for about an hour. Wait in line, throw, go back to the end, and repeat. Over and over again. Finally I decide it's time to move on to a different station. I try my hand at knifes but it turns out I really suck at knife throwing.

I end up back at the archery station since no one else is there. I set the arrow like before and remember to lower my back arm. The arrow lands on the line that separates the center target and the surrounding circle; so close.

I restring the bow and am about to let it go when suddenly a bell rings, signaling lunchtime. Everyone shuffles their way to their way to the adjoining lunchroom. Somehow I wind up next to Lane, Zack, the girl from his District, and the boy and girl from District 2; the Career pack.

"And we're the Careers," says Zack, voicing my thoughts. "Let's decide it right now, who's in the alliance?"

"I'm game," says Lane.

"Me too," says the girl from 2.

"Likewise," I say.

"I'm fine with it," says the girl from 1. The boy from 2 just nods.

"Alright," say Zack. "What are your names?"

"Lane."

"Kyle," answers the boy from District 2. He has black hair with dark brown eyes.

"Fawn," says Zack's strawberry blonde District partner.

"Elyce," I say.

"Larkin," says Kyle's District partner. Her long brown hair and brown eyes seem familiar. Oh…she looks sort of like that girl, Clove, from District 2 that was in the 74th Hunger Games. She liked using knifes. I think I saw Larkin using the knifes too.

"And I'm Zack." The rest of the meal is silent. Maybe it's just because this is one of our last lunches without being in the arena and everyone is stuffing themselves. I know I'm not. Afterwards we go back to training. Lane and I head to the survival skills as Finnick said to do.

We're learning how to make snares and identify edible and inedible plants when Lane asks, "So how's the flirty thing coming along."

"Good I guess, I mean I did get into the pack. I just don't know how long I'll be able to stay in it once they realize how useless I really am," I answer without looking up.

"You're not useless," he says. "I saw you use the spear and shoot the bow, you're pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Just saying the truth." The rest of the training day and the next are uneventful. I flirt with Zack a lot; it's actually kind of fun. I wake up the last day of training, take a shower, and walk down the hall to the dining room.

"So what's the news on your mission to join the Career pack?" asks Finnick immediately as I take a seat at the table.

"Believe it or not we're actually in," I answer.

"All thanks to Elyce and her 'angle'," says Lane.

"Oh whatever," I say, brushing away his comment but blushing anyway. "Besides it was probably the fact that you are great at every weapon that won them over so they would let us in. He really is good at every weapon like he said on the train, it wasn't a lie."

"Well whatever it is that got you in keep it up," says Finnick. "Now the private sessions are at lunch today. Work on your best stuff and just…impress them."

"So like the same advice as any other day," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Dammit Elyce, this is what I think is the best for you! Do it or fend for yourself! You think I want to see another kid die? Well 23 are going to and I'm just trying to get one of you out alive!" Finnick yells at me.

I shrink back in my chair, ashamed. "Sorry," I murmur. I grab a piece of bacon and a biscuit and stand up. "I'm going down. See you there Lane." I leave the room quickly and wait for the elevator to arrive, munching on my small breakfast. A clock catches my eye. It's about 9:15. I'll be there way too early but who gives a freaking crap? The doors slide open and I step into the empty silver room.

I can't believe that in a few days I'll be fighting to the death in an arena while the whole world watches me. I know I won't make it out alive but…well there is no upside. I just hope my brothers won't watch me die. And I hope I go as painlessly as possible.

For no apparent reason Lane's question from when we were on the train pops into my head. Why did I volunteer? And why didn't I feel regretful after doing so? Maybe it's because I was doing the right thing and saving Sainya. There is one thing that bugs me though…District 4 is a Career District. If I had waited longer someone probably would have volunteered. But I didn't, I just jumped up and volunteered like a…well like a Career.

The elevator doors open and I head straight for the bow and arrows. The only other things I can work with are spears so I guess that's what I'll show the Gamemakers at lunch. I begin shooting the bow and my thoughts start straying again. I wonder what the other tributes will do. I admit that I haven't really been paying attention to what the other tributes can do. Great, another reason for Finnick to get mad at me. I swear if he asks me about the other tributes strengths…

A tap on my shoulder brings me crashing down out of the clouds of my thoughts and into reality. I turn around. It's the District 1 girl. The one with the strawberry blonde, almost pink, hair. I can't remember her name though. Now that I'm up close I can see her eyes are a pretty light brown.

"Fawn," she says.

"Elyce," I reply. She takes a step closer and studies me carefully; her eyes slightly squinted. I raise one of my eyebrows but she doesn't stop. It's kind of funny because she's short and I'm tall so she has to look up at me.

"You don't look like a Career," she says finally.

"People aren't always what they seem," I retort mysteriously.

"True…Can I have the bow now?" Fawn asks. I hand it to her and she picks up an arrow. "I was just kidding before you know." She smiles at me. It's sweet and…not something a Career would typically do. I give her a small smile in return and walk over to the spears section. I'm pretty decent with a spear and a bow now. Maybe, hopefully, that will help me last longer in the Games.

**Yay! My longest chapter! Okay so I'll be on vacation next week so I might not be able to update Tuesday or Friday. Hopefully I'll be able to but if I can't, sorry. Please review. It means a lot to me and I know people are reading this story. And I want to know if it's good or not or if I made any huge mistakes or if something's not clear enough and you want me to elaborate. We also accept anonymous reviews so you don't have to be a member of FanFic to review. Whatever, this is getting too long. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 5**

**Yay I did have time to update! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 5**

"Elyce Annya," a mechanical voice calls out. My stomach is filled with butterflies. Damn, I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do. All the other Careers have already gone; I'm the last. I walk out of the lunchroom and into the empty gymnasium. The Gamemakers are sitting and standing around eating and talking. They quiet down once I enter the room. The head Gamemaker nods at me.

I go straight to the archery section. I pick up the sleek silver bow. They design the bows, arrows and sheaths the same every year. I remember during the 74th Hunger Games when that famous Katniss Everdeen girl won. Her weapon of choice was a bow.

Then it hits me. I know what to do. I set the bow back down and walk over to the camouflage station. The bright red berry juice should work. To show off some of my strength, I pick up one of the big, heavy black wrestling mats and set it against a wall. I smear my fingers in the cool red juice and carefully begin to write 5 words on the mat. Without even looking behind me I know the Gamemakers are confused by my actions.

I stand back, letting them see what I have done. 'Katniss can suck my arrows' is written in huge, bright red letters. I turned the 'O' into a small target. This earns a bit of laughter. I pick up the bow and one arrow. The arrow flies directly into the bullseye I drew.

Another idea comes to me. I put the bow back, go to the spears section, pick up one and casually throw it across the room at my target. The spear splits the arrow down the center.

"Thank you District 4, you are dismissed," says the Head Gamemaker. They don't even know my name; but then again, why should they? I walk to the elevator and look at the many buttons for the one marked with a 4. Wait, what's that; R? Curiosity gets the best of me and I can see the Capitol growing smaller and smaller as I fly into the sky.

Finally the doors slide open and I step out. I'm in a dome shaped room. There's a door on the other end and I go through it. Oh, now I get it, I'm on the roof. I don't really know if I'm supposed to be here though… Whatever, it's beautiful up here. There are flowers and plants everywhere. All different kinds and all different colors.

Carefully I amble over to the edge of the roof and look over. There are so many noises down in the streets below. I'm guessing it's about 3, judging by the light and position of the sun.

I reach out into the seemingly open, empty air slowly. A sharp electrical zap runs through my fingers and I jerk my hand back. Of course, there's a force field, wouldn't want any tributes trying to jump over the edge.

I make my way back to the flowers and lay down on the bench in the center of the garden. There's a vine net hanging overhead. It provides just enough shade. The summer air is so warm it's like a big blanket. I curl up on the seat and within seconds I'm fast asleep.

My eyes flutter open about 2 hours later. Where am I again? Oh yeah. I slowly sit up, running my fingers through my hair. Wait, it's in a braid…how-

"Hey babe, you're up," says a voice. I jump at the noise and whirl my head to the side. "Like the hair?" asks Zack. He's sitting on the ground playing with some…flowers.

"You did my hair?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, I have a little sister back home and she makes me do this," he answers. "Didn't wanna get out of practice." He smiles.

"Oh," I say. "What are you doing with all those flowers?" I get up and sit over by him. I pick up a purple and orange lily. All the flowers here are so unnatural and Capitol created but they're still beautiful, just in a different, mutant kind of way.

"Come sit here," says Zack, patting the spot in front of him.

"Why?"

"So I can put these in your hair." He holds up a blue rose from a pile of them.

"Alright…" I scoot over to him and turn away so my braid is facing him. Zack begins to thread the flowers into my hair. "You're quite deep for a Career aren't you?" I ask.

He laughs. "Well you're not a regular Career either. I can tell. There's no bloodlust in your eyes, you show emotions; Careers aren't like that."

"Is it a good thing that I'm different?"

"Maybe."

"Are you gay?" I ask suddenly, and then blush profusely.

Zack laughs again. "What makes think that? Is it because I'm doing your hair? No, no I'm not. If I was I wouldn't find you so…attractive."

"Thanks…I guess," I say. I decide to change the subject. I want to know more about this Zack from District 1 that is not gay and is doing my hair. "So, you have a little sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Zaria. She's 7. You got any siblings?"

"I have 2 younger brothers; Eli, who's 9 and Eric, who's 3. Did your sister miss you when you had to leave?"

"She wouldn't let go of me. Who was that girl you volunteered for?"

"No idea," I lie. If I make it seem like I volunteered to protect Sainya then he'll know I'm not really a Career. But he's telling me about how he cares for his sister and that's not really Career-ish.

"I see," says Zack. "There, your braid's done and the flowers match your ring. Is that your district token?"

I turn around so we're facing each other. "Thanks and yeah. My best friend, Chase, gave it to me."

"It looks like it comes from the fishing District," says Zack with a slight smile. "Hey what did you show the Gamemakers for your private session?"

I fake a gasp. "Zack! That's supposed to be a secret."

"I'll give you a kiss if you tell me," he says with a smirk.

I take a step closer to him, remembering to play my flirty angle. "And what makes you think I want your kisses?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Zack raises an eyebrow at me.

"But I'm not everyone," I say, stepping even closer and pressing a hand to his chest. I can feel his muscles even beneath the sturdy material of the shirt. Just as he wraps an arm around my waist and leans in to kiss me I back away.

"I better get going. Finnick will be pissed at me," I say, walking to the elevator.

Zack laughs and follows me. "Alright I guess I'll see you later then. And you know-," he steps up close to me like before. "I will get that kiss."

"We'll see Zack, we'll see," I say. He steps back and the elevator doors slide shut, with me sort of wishing he had kissed me. But I know to save that for the cameras.

**I hope you liked it. Please review; I want to know what you think. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 6**

**Here you go! The next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 6**

My palms are sweating and my heart is pounding like crazy. I catch Zack's eye across the room and give him a wink. We're all waiting to see our scores from the private training sessions. Fawn, Zack, Larkin, Kyle, Lane and I. And all our mentors, escorts and stylists. We're all packed in chairs and on a huge couch on the District 1 floor. Finnick was pretty mad when I got back so he made me eat dinner really fast and race down here.

A screen flickers to life on the wall and everyone's eyes are immediately locked on it. An announcer talks a bit then we see Zack and Fawn's faces on the screen. "From District 1, Zack: 10…Fawn: 9." The screen changes to Kyle and Larkin. "From District 2, Kyle: 9…Larkin: 10." There is a moment of cheers while the District 3 tributes scores are shown. Then Lane's and my face are on the wall and the silence returns. "From District 4, Lane: 10…Elyce: 10." I smile. We all congratulate each other and high five. The other tributes are shown but none with very impressive scores. A few Avoxes bring us all food.

"So what did you all do anyway?" asks Cashmere, one of the District 1 mentors.

"I just threw some spears around," says Kyle. "Nothing special, that's probably why I got that 9."

"Hey well I only got a 9 too," pipes up Fawn. "And I used my strength." She flexes her arms. I never would have guessed that the short 16-year-old strawberry blonde's greatest strength was just that, strength.

"I climbed up in a net and threw knifes at the dummies," says Zack.

"I did some of everything; showed them that I can do everything," says Lane.

"I used a knife to cut the letters of my name in the dummies," says Larkin. I'm silent and no one notices.

"Alright the Gamemakers will need your district tokens. They need to be checked for hidden weapons," says Brutus, a District 2 mentor. Fawn unclips a pearl and diamond encrusted hairpin from her bangs and places it in Brutus's cupped hand.

"That's pretty," I say, taking off my ring. Hey I might as well try to make friends with the other Careers. Besides, Fawn seemed pretty nice.

"Thanks," Fawn replies. "Your ring is too. I like the fishnet cover." I put my ring next to her hair clip. Larkin unclasps a silver bracelet with an emerald butterfly on it and hands it to Brutus as well.

"I like your bracelet," I say. Larkin just nods. Out of the Careers it's said that District 2 is the strictest. Zack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pearl inlaid with sapphires and diamonds. Lane reaches behind his neck and removes a plain silver chain. I notice a red glint to it. There're little rubies in the links of the chain. It's really…cool.

"I don't have anything," says Kyle.

"Wait a second," says Finnick. "What did you do for your private training session, Elyce?"

"It took you that long to notice I didn't say anything?" I say. Finnick lifts an eyebrow at me and stays silent. I sigh. "Fine, I wrote 'Katniss can suck my arrows' on a wrestling mat and shot an arrow through the 'O'. Then I split the arrow with a spear."

The table is silent. "You…what?" asks Finnick in disbelief. I know why he's stunned. Katniss Everdeen almost started a rebellion. She almost broke down the whole system of the Games and made all the Gamemakers look like fools. To mention her name in front of the Gamemakers takes a whole lot of guts.

"You heard me. They laughed too."

"Well I think you did a good job Elyce," says Annie with a smile, she reaches over and pats my hand.

"Thank you," I say. A heavy silence settles over the table again.

"If we're all just going to sit here and stare at Elyce like she grew another head, and really I think what she did was good if it earned her a 10, then I think I'm going to go now. Goodnight everyone." And with that Annie gets up and walks out.

"Me too," I say, following Annie's lead. I walk down the hall and step into the elevator with Annie just before the doors close. She smiles at me sweetly.

"Annie?" I ask. "How did you…win the Hunger Games?"

She draws in a shaky breath. Everyone knows she was a volunteer Career but not part of the pack. After the death of her District partner she went sort of…crazy. Most of the time she's fine but then other times she's back to not right.

"I was smart. I didn't act arrogant. I just stayed by myself and killed when I had to," says Annie. It's not much but I'll take any piece of advice I can get.

"Do you think I can win?" I ask.

"Honestly, yes I do. There's something about you…and you seem sensible like me."

I smile a little at her support. "Thank you." The elevator doors open and we step out onto our dark, empty floor. At our movement the lights flash on Avoxes walk out from around the corner, waiting to serve us.

"We're fine, thank you," says Annie, dismissing them. The Avoxes walk back to whatever is around the corner. "Goodnight, Elyce. Oh, by the way I like your hair."

"Night," I say, walking to my room. I take off my clothes and pull all of the flowers out of my hair. My fingers work to unbraid it and I crawl into bed. I close my eyes but sleep eludes me. I'm just drifting off when I hear voices. Its 11:00 and Finnick and Lane must just be getting back. Quickly I run lightly and silently over to the door and put my ear to it. Suddenly I hear more footsteps.

"Is this the floor of Zack Bayer?" asks a gruff male voice. That's not Finnick.

"No he's on floor 1," says Finnick. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there were some…complications involving clearance on his district token."

"Did District 4's tokens make it through okay?"

"District 4's haven't been checked yet. The stylists will get them back to give to the tributes before entering the arena if they are cleared. Now I bid you goodnight." I hear footsteps walk back down the hall.

"What was that about?" asks Lane.

"I think Zack was hiding a weapon."

"Oh, well see you tomorrow Finnick."

"'Night Lane." I hear each of their doors open and close and I get back into bed. I wonder what was wrong with Zack's token. Was there a weapon? Did he know about it? Somehow I manage to drift off to sleep.

I dream that I am sitting on the clouds with…Zack. He smiles at me and wraps a wing around my shoulders. I snuggle into his chest. Wait, back up a second. How are we sitting on clouds? Why does Zack have big white feather wings? Did he fly us up here? And why am I dreaming about Zack in the first place? Chase once told me that when someone is thinking about you, you dream about them. I'm not even going to bother wondering about why we're snuggled up together.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on my door. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yell. My door opens and Finnick and Annie come in. "So what are we doing today?" I ask, sitting up in bed.

"Getting ready for the interviews tomorrow," answers Finnick. "But you should probably put some clothes on first." He gestures to my bright white bra and underwear.

"Why, do you find this-," I strike a pose, "distracting?"

"Hey that's my line!" says Finnick.

"Aww she's just like you," says Annie. She stands on her tiptoes and gives him a kiss on his jaw. As I've said before, they're so cute together.

"Be out in a half hour," says Finnick. "Annie and I have to go into the Capitol to find Tala." He closes the door and I leap out of bed. I run to the bathroom, undress and step into the shower. 20 minutes later I am dressed in a pale blue tank top and shorts and walking to the dining room. For once I'm the first one there.

An Avox sets a few plates of food on the table. I eat only tiny nibbles of things. In about 2 days it will be time for the Games and I know there won't be any scrambled eggs and toast in the arena. There'll barely be any food so I have to cut down. It's called the Hunger Games for a reason. After a few minutes Lane staggers in wearing black pajama pants and no shirt with his dark brown hair messed up and sticking out every which way.

"Good morning," I say. He just groans. "What's up with you?" I ask.

"Out late last night," he grumbles, scooping a serving of eggs onto his plate.

"Oh yeah," I say. Finnick and Annie walk in hand in hand with Tala behind them.

"Alright let's get down to business. Lane, you're with Annie; Elyce you're with Tala and I because I can't teach you to walk in heels," says Finnick. 'Great,' I think to myself.

Tala speaks up from across the table. "We're preparing for the interviews today. Tomorrow you'll spend most of the day with your prep teams and stylists. The interviews will start in the evening. Then it will be time to ride the hovercrafts to the arena." I gulp, the Games are so close. I hope some disaster happens and they never come.

**I know this was kinda a sucky chapter. Sorry. But please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 7**

**I'm back from vacation! And just something for you about this chapter: I have rewritten it like 4 times. I think this is the best version though. In the first version I had Elyce and another character (not saying if it's Lane or Zack) finally like get together but then I reread it and said no this sucks! So I'm waiting till the Games start for Elyce to actually kiss one of them and stuff. Just so you know this chapter does have a bit of language in it but that's why it's rated T. That and violence. Okay I'll let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Oh and just in case you forgot I update every Tuesday and Friday.**

**Chapter 7**

I walk with Tala and Finnick to a room that I haven't noticed before. "Here," says Tala, handing me a pair of insanely high heeled shoes.

"How tall are those?" I ask in disbelief. Could anyone ever possibly walk in those without seriously injuring themselves? I hope they don't expect me to actually wear them.

"6 inches," says Tala simply. She giggles at my expression of shock. "I wear them all the time. Try them on." I tug on the black heels and stand up. Amazingly I'm able to stand straight without falling over.

"Good," says Tala. "Now walk." I take 2 wobbly steps forward then strut confidently across the room. Yeah here's my little secret: Chase made sure we could walk in heels since we were 7.

"Nice," approves Finnick. I beam on the inside; finally I did something right.

"Lighter footsteps," says Tala. "Smile! Smile, smile, smile, that's the most important thing! No, no, not like that! Yes that's better. Now wave, blow kisses; like they're your best friends!" This is what I hear for the next 2 and a half hours. Along with how to sit perfectly and tons of other junk that might help tomorrow but will do nothing for me in the arena. Finally Tala leaves and Finnick takes over.

"Show me flirty," Finnick commands.

"Hiiiiii," I say, smiling and waving my fingers at the imaginary crowd.

"Now slightly viscous."

"Hello," I say, my face serious and my chin tilted up a bit.

"The flirty act's better. Combine them both, add witty and answer these sample questions. So you're a volunteer tribute. Why did you volunteer?"

"Well my friend Sainya was reaped and she can't go into the Games so I guess I volunteered to save her," I say honestly.

"Wrong!" says Finnick. "You're a Career! If you say something like that it will ruin the entire angle we've been working on."

"But it's the truth!" I protest.

"The truth won't help you! You are a vicious, bloodthirsty Career! Not a savior of the weak! You volunteered because you're a Career and you've been waiting your whole life to be in the Games." 2 more hours later and we're both screaming at each other because I apparently can't pull off flirty/witty/viscous.

"I'm done!" I yell, standing up, kicking off those damn heels and stalking out the door barefoot. Finnick doesn't bother following me. I grab an apple off the table and walk to the elevator, munching it angrily.

The doors open and I step in, punching the roof button. I arrive at the top and see it's raining now, pouring actually. I throw my apple core at the force field and it bounces back to the ground with a big black burned spot on it. It sizzles and smokes from the rain. I leave it there and storm over to the bench where I slept before. The ivy canopy provides an umbrella from the rain but it doesn't matter because I'm already soaking wet. Then I notice something, the ivy mat sinks down in the center, almost like it's holding something.

Curiously, I get up and stand on tiptoe to try to see what's up there. Damn, even with my rather tall height I'm too short. This is one time I wish I had those stupid heels. I walk back to the bench and push it over to the perimeter of the ivy cover. The bench is really heavy. Or maybe I'm just getting weaker because I'm not eating as much.

I stand up on it but I can't see anything because of the storm clouds covering the sun. As if on cue, lighting flashes through the darkness, illuminating a small black book. For a brief second I wonder if it's safe to be outside in an electric force field during a storm, but I quickly brush that worry away, deciding I don't care. I reach my arm over the ivy and snatch the wet book. I hop down from the bench and push it back to its regular spot.

After trying to brush the water off the bench, but to no avail, I sit down with a funny sounding wet squelch. I open the book up to the first page and start reading.

_My name is Maysilee. I'm from District 12 and I'm dreading my participation in the 50th annual Hunger Games. It's also the 2nd Quarter Quell, an excuse for the Capitol to make it even more terrible. This Quarter Quell they chose twice as many tributes. So many disturbing, sick, despicable, disgusting people in this horrible, twisted, messed up world. Doesn't it sound like I love Panem? Yeah, right._

_Anyway, I was bored out of my mind so I asked an Avox for this because I like writing. You must be another tribute. Maybe you're a Career. In that case congratulations. If you're a regular tribute then sorry. Maybe I'll see you in heaven or something because for real, what are the chances we'd actually win?_

_One of my District partners is named Haymitch. He's good looking and keeps to himself mostly. We all do because what's the point of acting all friendly if we're just going to die in a few days anyway? I haven't really bothered with the other 2 tributes from my District. All 4 of us are under 1 mentor. It's crazy._

_I miss my friends back home. I miss everything about District 12 because no matter what it will always be better than this idiotic Capitol._

_I used to wonder about my future. Now I know all it holds is pain, suffering and death. All I wonder at the moment is how long I've got left._

_Oh well no, I also wonder about what kind of hell the arena will contain this year, the interviews tomorrow, everyone back home and a few other things. _

_Looks like I better go; Haymitch is calling, I wonder why. Maybe he found an escape out of here. I wish. So I'll leave this up here on the roof for whoever finds it. Good luck in your Games._

_Love, Maysilee of the 12th District_

I flip to the next page and see another entry.

_I'm Glimmer. Yes, it's a dumb name, I know. But I'm from District 1 and there it's a pretty name. I'm in the 74th Hunger Games. I read that Maysilee girls' entry and I must say I'm surprised that no one has found this in like 24 years._

_So yeah, I'm a Career. I can use weapons but no, no, no, Gloss and Cashmere want me to use my looks. Ugh, how stupid. Why can't I act like that Clove girl from District 2? She gets to be arrogant and sadistic and all like knife-y or whatever. You know what I mean; she gets to act like a Career. Lucky bitch._

_Then there's Marvel from my District and Cato from 2. I wouldn't really bother with them but Cashmere said I have to flirt with them. At the 'Career Meetings' I just sit by myself and sneak out if I don't get caught. _

_I don't really write in diaries if you couldn't already tell._

_I know I have a better chance at winning the Games than most people because I've trained practically my whole life, but if it were, say, Cato and I in the end I'd be dead in a heartbeat. Make that my last heartbeat._

_The Gamemakers took away my District token. It was a ring and apparently when you twist the gemstone on the top a poison spike pops out. I didn't know it was there. My mother gave me the ring. Thanks a lot mom. But my stylist promised she'd make me a new one._

_I can't say I hate the aspect of going into the Hunger Games in a few days. But I certainly don't love the fact that imminent death is so close. And that there's a 1 in 24 chance that I'll actually make it out alive._

_Maybe if I die I'll see Maysilee or you in heaven, because if you didn't already figure it out, Maysilee died. I'll tell her that I found the book. And maybe we'll watch you write in it if that's possible._

_I don't really have anything else to write about. So I guess I'll just be putting this back where I found it…_

_Love, Glimmer of the 1st District_

I turn the page again but it's blank. The whole rest of the book is empty. I pull a pen out from the spiral binding. Well I've got nothing better to do…

_District 4 is my home. It's a Career District. And contrary to what many people in the outer Districts think, not all the people there are Careers. An example: my friend Sainya. Another example: me, Elyce. I'm in the 83rd Hunger Games so it's been 9 years since someone found this. Just so you know, Maysilee and Glimmer did not win. They both died from Capitol engineered mutts. Some freaky bird thing that speared her neck with its beak killed Maysilee and Tracker Jackers killed Glimmer. But that Haymitch guy Maysilee mentioned did win._

_So back to my Career status, I'm technically not a Career even though I did volunteer. My mentor, Finnick, told me to act like one and flirt my way into the pack. So yes I have to be flirty like Glimmer. I volunteered because Sainya got picked. No, she's not my best friend but I know she can't go into the Games because she has little siblings to care for. And she would be killed because like I said before, Sainya's not a Career._

_I'm hiding up here from my mentor because we're pissed at each other. He gave me some impossible angle for my interview. So I ran up here and just flopped down on a bench and I noticed a sink in the ivy canopy. That's how I found this book. And sorry that it has water stains, it's raining out and I'm drenched._

_Yesterday was the first time I came up to the roof because I was bored and didn't know what to do after my individual training session. I fell asleep and when I woke up, Zack, the boy from District 1 was by me and he braided my hair and put blue roses in it. It was nice._

_No, no, I'm not in love with him. But we flirt a lot…well that's what Finnick told me to do anyway. And I did get into the Career pack in case you're wondering. I don't know if Zack's only using me to get sponsors for the Games or if it's something more…I just don't know much of anything now._

_I don't really want to write about what I think about the Hunger Games because, well, what's the point of worrying? It won't help at all and I don't need nightmares to keep me up at night. Plus also Maysilee and Glimmer pretty much covered all the stuff about the Games._

_Here's my final thing because as you can see I've been all over the place with this; please write in this book whoever is reading this. It will probably help the future tributes after you to know that other tributes felt the same way. I mean look at this: we've got an outer District tribute from a Quarter Quell, a Career, and a girl pretending to be a Career. That's like a lot of scenarios. We just don't have a normal tribute. Maybe that's you. In that case write! I'm sure Maysilee and Glimmer are watching me from wherever they are. Maybe I'll be watching you write. Bye._

_Love, Elyce of the 4th District_

I close the book, stuff the pen back into the binding and throw it over the ivy. A clunk sounds as it lands. Knowing I can't hide up here forever, I stand with a sigh and walk to the elevator. Well it stopped raining and I'm a little drier. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to Finnick; most likely dinner will be eaten in an uncomfortable silence tonight.

When I exit the elevator I see Blake sitting at the table. "Hello Elyce," he says.

"Hi Blake," I reply, a bit confused. "Why are you here? I thought you we're giving me my interview dress tomorrow."

"Well Finnick told me that your interview practice didn't go very smoothly. He wanted me to see if I could help."

"Smoothly? It was a freaking disaster!" I say, taking a seat across from him.

Blake laughs. "I have something for you too." He ducks under the table and pops up a second later with a pair of 5-inch high heels. But they aren't just any shoes. They're made of some clear, glass-like material and completely filled with gold sparkles and water.

"Cool," I breathe out.

"Remember how I promised you that your interview shoes would be spectacular because we forgot shoes for your chariot ride? Well here they are."

"They're amazing."

"You haven't seen anything yet," says Blake. He takes one of the shoes and turns it over. There's a little blue button on the bottom of the heel.

"What does that do?" I ask. In answer Blake puts the shoes back down, pressing the button and gold glittery bubbles erupt in the water. "That's so sweet!"

Blake gives a soft laugh. "Do you know who Cinderella is?"

"No," I say, shaking my head.

"Well she's a princess in a fairytale from before Panem. And Cinderella had a fairy godmother that gave her a beautiful dress and glass slippers."

"Oh I get it, these are like a twist on her shoes. And you're kind of like my fairy godmother."

Blake grins. "Exactly. Now try them on and show me how you plan to walk onstage." I take the shoes off the table, kick off my sliver flats and slip the heels on. I stand up and walk quickly to the other side of the room.

"Please welcome Elyce Annya of District 4!" says Blake, sounding like Caesar Flickerman.

I plaster a perfect smile on my face and strut forward, waving and blowing kisses like before. My heels are bubbling and sparkling like dazzling underwater stars or something. I sit down in a chair, being sure to cross my ankles lightly with my back straight.

"Good," says Blake. He asks me tons of sample questions. It's easier to act my angle and answer the questions with Blake because around Finnick I always feel hostile and angry. When I finish the last question I hear slow clapping behind me. I whirl around and see Finnick with a smirk on his face.

"I was wrong, maybe you can pull it off," he says, walking over to take a seat for dinner, which Avoxes are placing on the table.

"Thanks," I say. "And sorry about earlier."

Finnick waves away my apology. "Ah, we both acted like assholes."

I laugh at the truth. Lane, Annie and Tala walk in the room next. Tala squeals loudly. "Oh my goodness Elyce!" she squeaks.

"What?" I ask.

"Where did you get those shoes? I absolutely need a pair!"

I laugh and smile at Blake. "Blake made them for my interview tomorrow. Watch this," I say. I stand up and walk across the room to show off the cool bubble effect. Everyone cheers and I take a giggle filled bow.

"Blake you need to make those shoes for me! They'll be the height of fashion these Games!" says Tala.

"Better yet Tala, I'll make the water pink and add some fake fish," Blake says with a grin.

"Oh thank you!" Tala runs over and gives him a hug. The rest of dinner is quite fun. There are lots of smiles, laughs, and funny conversations. We stay up late into the night until Tala tells Lane and I to go to bed so we'll be rested for the interviews tomorrow. Blake takes my shoes and says he'll give them back tomorrow.

I walk to the end of the hallway with Lane. "Tonight was fun," he says with a smile.

"Yeah," I say, returning the smile. "Well goodnight Lane."

Suddenly he reaches out and hugs me. Slowly I bring my arms up to his neck. We stay like this for a few seconds and I'm beginning to get suspicious. "Goodnight Elyce," he says, pulling away.

We go in our separate rooms and I undress and climb into bed like every other night. I probably fell asleep with a smile on my face. If only every night could be like this. Damn those Games…

**Wow this was a long chapter, my longest actually. And I confused you didn't I? You thought she was gonna be with Zack. Well maybe she is…or maybe she isn't. What do you think? Just wait for the end of the next chapter; it will mess you up so much you won't have any idea if Elyce will be with Lane or Zack. Also I want to give a shout out to those who have reviewed. It means a lot so thanks; I appreciate it. And more reviews are always welcome. So love Alice (a.k.a Glimmer).**


	8. Chapter 8

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 8**

**So this is the chapter where all the pieces fall into place about who Elyce will be with…sorta. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 8**

I'm allowed to wake up on my own this morning but after breakfast I'm to go down to the remake center. Lane is the only other one up. I smile at him.

"Good morning," he says.

"Morning," I reply back.

"Are you ready for the interviews?" Lane asks.

"I guess…"

"I heard you and Finnick had some problems yesterday."

"Yeah, that's why Blake came."

"He was only trying to help you know."

"I know," I say, feeling a little guilty. We finish up breakfast and head down to the remake center together. Our prep teams are waiting for us. I wave bye to Lane and walk with Lima and Alula to my room.

They talk constantly about how big the 'water heels' are going to be in the Capitol after my interview. Alula shows me she has orange water heels and Blake did make pink fish ones for Tala. Lima has green ones to match her hair feathers.

My fingernails and toenails are painted sparkly gold. My hair is somewhat curled and strands of sparkly gold seaweed are pinned into it. Gold sparkles are rubbed across my entire body. I will literally shimmer under the stage lights. Last, I have gold eye shadow. It's lunchtime by then so I eat with Blake.

"Might I say you are positively and literally radiant Miss Annya," says Blake as we sip our soup.

I smirk. "This was all your brilliant idea."

"Just wait till you see your dress."

"Oh please tell me!" I beg him all through lunch but he doesn't budge. I resort to gulping down my soup so he'll have to show me sooner.

"Alright, alright, come with me," says Blake when I'm finished. We walk back to the room. "Stand on the pedestal, close your eyes and spin slowly." I step up and feel a strange, thin material at my side and I start to twirl around in place. I do this for about a minute.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"This should be good," says Blake. "But keep your eyes closed. I have to stitch up the side." I wait for a minute longer. "Perfect."

I take that as my cue to open my eyes. The person in the mirror causes me to gasp. I'm in a black fishnet wrapped so many times around me you can't see anything. But it's not bulky or heavy because the fishnet is so thin. The dress is strapless and goes down to my mid-thigh. Along the bottom edge there is a row of hanging strings with glittering gold seashells on the ends of the strings. It brings out all the highlights of gold, from the gold seaweed in my hair to the golden sparkles floating in the water of my shoes, the glittery gold paint on my 20 perfect nails to the gold sparkles embedded in my eye shadow and scattered on my skin. I shimmer, glitter, shine, sparkle and glimmer. I look like a creature as beautiful as a princess of the seas and oceans.

"Oh Blake," I whisper. "This is just so…" I can't find the right words. Blake places my amazing shoes on the floor in front of me. I step into them and notice he added a line of little sparkling gold swirly shells on the glass strip in front of my toes.

He steps up on the pedestal and kisses my forehead. "Go rock them." Blake holds out his arm and I take it, stepping down and walking down the hall to the elevator. We ride up and my heart starts pounding at the thought of being watched up onstage by all of Panem. The doors open and once again I'm the last to arrive. I turn to Blake and he gives me a thumbs up; this is where he leaves me for now. I take a few steps into the room, the clicking of my heels announcing my presence. Gasps meet my ears as the other tributes catch sight of me but I ignore them and smile ahead at Lane, Kyle, Larkin, Zack and Fawn.

"Oh my gosh you look fantastic!" says Fawn, breaking the stunned silence. She steps out of the line and gives me a hug as though we're best friends.

"You do look pretty good," says Larkin, also walking over.

"Thanks, you guys do too!" I say. Fawn is wearing a bright pink dress that's the same shape as the one I wore for the reaping. Except instead of a grey belt and straps like I had, she has a few rows of diamonds on her shoulders and around her waist. Larkin has a tight, metallic blue dress with a row of little pointy things hanging down from the bottom. They look like tiny knifes.

Suddenly I feel hands on my waist. I already know its Zack so I don't bother turning around. "Hello Elyce," he says, holding me a little closer to him. Fawn giggles and Larkin smiles.

"Hi Zack," I reply back.

"Well don't you look sexy?"

"Hmm, you like?"

He runs his hand down along my thigh. "Of course," Zack whispers in my ear. Screens around us flicker to life and Caesar Flickerman is shown before a cheering crowd. We can hear the crowd through the walls. Caesar warms up the crowd and Zack and I take our places in the line. I turn around and smile at Lane behind me who's wearing a black suit with shells attached to the gold trim.

"You look nice," says Lane.

"So do you," I say.

"Attentions tributes," says the stage manager. "It is time to go onstage. Stay in your spot in line and remain seated until you are called up. You'll have 3 minutes for your interview and when the buzzer rings you must go back to your seat." Fawn, being at the front of the line, leads us out into the screaming crowd and blinding lights. I smile, wave and blow kisses like I practiced. The District 3 boy in front of me sits down in a white chair and I take a seat next to him. Fawn is called up first. She is sweet but still a Career. Zack is next. His angle is humorous but also still a Career. Caesar asks him if he has a special someone. He asks almost everyone this question. Zack replies that there's a girl here right now that's more than caught his eye. Caesar begs for more details but Zack just smirks and shakes his head. When he walks back to his seat he gives me a wink.

Kyle is submissive. Larkin is sarcastic. I learn that Clove is her aunt. Soon enough the District 3 girl is up. My heart speeds up and butterflies fill my stomach. The District 3 boy next to me is at center stage now. I try to take calm breaths but to no avail. My hands have started to shake now like they always do when I'm nervous. Only Chase notices that though. And now the District 3 boy is sitting next to me looking relieved.

"Please welcome Elyce Annya of District 4!" booms Caesar. I paint on my biggest, best, most award winning smile and walk over to the interviewee chair. The crowd screams enthusiastically and I can't help but notice it's louder and longer than it was for the other tributes. It's probably because of the look Blake and Finnick have created for me. Blake made me kick-ass beautiful and Finnick made me flirty and desired. I shake Caesar's hand and take a seat in the big circular white chair.

The applause and cheers die down a bit and Caesar starts to speak. "I must say Elyce, your whole ensemble is spectacular but I love those shoes the most!"

"Thanks Caesar, watch this," I say. I stand up and click my heels back and forth on the floor. Everyone oohs and ahhs in amazement as the glitter-filled bubbles explode inside the confines of the glass shoes.

"Doesn't everyone need a pair of those?" says Caesar jokingly.

I sit back down. "I don't know if they come in your size Caesar. You'll have to ask Blake," I say, earning a laugh from the crowd. For a moment the cameras are on Blake.

"It looks like we match too!" exclaims Caesar because he has chosen to wear gold this year. "Now, down to business, what's it like here in the Capitol compared to District 4?"

"Well there certainly aren't as much fish everywhere!" I answer quite honestly. The crowd laughs again. Witty: check. Well actually it was more like funny but whatever.

"So you're a pretty girl Elyce, with quite the personality, anyone can see that," starts Caesar.

I smile and giggle, playfully shoving his arm. "Oh stop it! You're much too nice!"

"I'm sure you have a special boy at home, correct?"

"Actually no; there just isn't anyone special enough to catch this girl yet," I say with a wink at the camera. "But there is one boy I've found interesting…" I tap my lips with my finger thoughtfully.

"Oh do tell!" prods Caesar.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." Flirty: check.

"Do you miss anyone back home?"

"Yeah, my best friend, Chase. She gave me her ring to use as my district token. And my brothers, Eli and Eric. I miss you guys!" I say, blowing a kiss at the nearest camera. Some of the crowd actually sighs. As if they could feel my pain.

"And a 10 in training." Caesar whistles. "Impressive score, can you give us a hint at your strengths?"

"Now Caesar!" I say, acting shocked, but quickly I grow serious. "I only have to say, don't underestimate me. I'm more powerful than you might think; and I'm full of surprises."

"Are you ready for the Games Elyce?" asks Caesar. He asks every Career tribute this. The crowd is still hanging on my every word.

"Definitely," I say. "I did volunteer, didn't I? I've been waiting for these Games for a long time." A Career: check.

The 3-minute buzzer rings, signaling the end of my interview. "That's all the time we have for Elyce," says Caesar. "Please give a final round of applause for Elyce Annya of District 4!" I shake Caesar's hand again and I wave, smile and blow kisses like always while I walk back to my chair.

I take a seat and almost let out a relieved sigh when I remember I'm on camera. Instead I cross my ankles daintily and watch the rest of the interviews. Lane is likable and friendly and I smile a few times at his answers. Now that I'm not a nervous wreck I can actually enjoy watching this.

Once I'm off the stage I go immediately to the 4th floor. I grab a quick dinner and eat it in my room where I watch a recap of the highlights of the interviews. Sure enough I am shown strutting onto the stage in my awesome dress and shoes, and giggling at Caesar's compliment about being a pretty girl. My entire Career speech is also shown.

"Now this girl is victor material," says one of the announcers.

"Absolutely, just look at her work that crowd," says the other announcer.

"I can't wait to see her in the Games."

"And if she is a victor then we might possibly have another Finnick Odair on our hands."

They laugh. Wait a second are they saying that I'm going to be the next 'sex god,' well goddess, of the Capitol? "Well that is her mentor." They burst out laughing again and I switch off the TV, disgusted.

I walk over to the window and move the curtain over. The streets are filled with people, noise and lights. They're celebrating because tomorrow we enter the arena. I don't know how long I sit there, staring and thinking meaningless thoughts, but when I finally manage to tear my eyes from the sight I look at my clock. It's 10. I take a quick shower, and get in bed. However sleep evades me. I lay awake, wondering and worrying about tomorrow.

Suddenly the door opens. I lift my head up slightly and see a tall, muscular silhouette. It's Zack. His light brown hair shines in the light from the hallway. I can tell he's not wearing a shirt. "Hello Elyce," he says, just like before the interviews. "May I come in?"

"Sure," I say.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" he asks, stepping in and closing the door.

"I was getting to that," I retort with a grin. "Come, sit here." I pat the side of my bed.

"I don't think anyone can sleep the night before going into the arena. Whether it's because of fear or excitement." Zack sits down beside me; rather close I might add.

"How did you even get up here?" I ask.

"Well I got out of bed and I snuck to the elevator. Then I pressed the button that said 4 and now I'm here."

"Amazing story," I say sarcastically. "But if you couldn't sleep why did you come here? Why not go to Larkin or Fawn?"

"You're my favorite," he says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I blush; glad that he can't see it in the darkness. "Why?"

"You're pretty, funny, smart, nice, sexy…" Zack trails off.

"Sexy?"

"Of course." Zack slips an arm around my waist, sending flutters up my spine. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you only wearing underwear? Don't get me wrong, I like it, I'm just curious."

"Oh um…" I blush a deeper red. "This is just how I sleep. What about you, how come you don't have a shirt on?"

"I thought you'd like it better this way," Zack says simply.

"Oh I do." I turn my head up to face him, staring straight into his deep blue eyes with my green-grey ones. "Stay with me tonight, please?"

"Sure." We lay back on the bed and I roll over with my back to him. Zack rests an arm on my side and pulls me closer. My head lies on his other arm and I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

"You comfortable?" asks Zack.

"Yeah; goodnight Zack."

"Goodnight Elyce." I close my eyes but my mind won't shut off. So I think; about Zack and I and what all this means. I know we're more than friends but not by much. If we were much more then we'd be sucking each other's faces off.

I wonder if this is what we'll sleep like in the arena. Me wrapped comfortably in his arms. It would preserve body heat if nothing else. What was once a simple angle has turned into so much more.

Maybe it's because I know I should rest for tomorrow; maybe it's because my mind is finally slowing down; or maybe it's because I'm so calm here with Zack, but somehow I manage to fall asleep.

**There you go! I'm pretty sure you know who Elyce is gonna be with now. Oh and I just have to say this: when Elyce said to Zack 'Amazing story' I so wanted to put 'Cool story bro, tell it again' but I don't think they would say that in the future in Panem… Anyway, enough with my strangeness, please review! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! I also want to thank those who have reviewed, added this to your favorite list or put this on alert. And keep on readin' people! Because the Hunger Games are coming in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 9**

**Happy 83rd Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in Elyce's favor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh look at them!"

"Be careful they might wake up. It's so sweet."

"Aww, well they have to wake up anyway." My eyes flutter open. I see strands of brown hair and green feathers hanging over me. "She's up!" squeals Alula.

"Not so loud," moans Zack next to me. Oh yeah, I forgot he was there. Now I get why they're more excited than usual.

Zack rolls out of bed. "I'll see you soon babe," he says, running a hand through his messed up hair.

"See you soon," I reply back. He flashes me a smile and walks out. As soon as the door is shut Alula and Lima bombard me with questions about Zack. I honestly can't understand either of them so I just smile.

They take me to the bathroom and I sit in a chair while they fishtail braid my hair on both sides of my head. "You look like… Hmm, who was that one girl that looked like this Alula," asks Lima.

"I think she was in the 74th Games maybe?" says Alula. Lima hands me a white undershirt and underwear, a teal t-shirt, a matching teal jacket, black pants and a pair of black boots. This is the basic tribute ensemble. It's the one they use the most. Light green for District 1, dark brown for 2, yellow for 3, teal for 4, red for 5, orange for 6 and so on. The jackets reflect body heat for cold nights in the arena.

"Her name was Glimmer," I say.

"Oh right, right! That girl from District 1! She was such a pretty one. Shame she had to die from the Tracker Jackers," says Lima. I listen to more of their petty conversations and compliments about my interview until finally Finnick comes to rescue me. "Good luck!" says Lima.

"Hopefully we'll see you in a few weeks!" says Alula. They give me hugs and leave the bathroom. Finnick props himself up on the counter.

"Games today," he says emotionlessly.

"Really?" I say sarcastically.

He doesn't smile. "Elyce I'm going to be completely honest with you: I think you have a shot at winning. You can stay secluded in a tree after the Career pack breaks up and just throw spears at people and animals on the ground. You're smart and I know you'll save your food. You'll get sponsors; I'll make sure of that. And I'm not just telling you crap to make you feel better. Make the right choices and you can win."

"Thank you."

"Do you know why I mentored you instead of Lane?"

"No, why?"

"Because I saw a victor in you. You just needed a push. Lane's a Career but you're a natural born victor and not just because of your bloodline. Now let's go. You need to get to your hovercraft." We walk in silence down to the launching center. Finnick isn't my favorite person but he has good advice. He cares; he wants me to win.

With each step forward my heart drops. Finally I'm standing in front of the ramp leading up to the hovercraft. I turn to face Finnick. He cups my face with his hands and tilts it up so I am looking directly into his sea-green eyes. "Win this Elyce."

"I'll try." And with that I walk up the ramp to the hovercraft. This is the last time I will be free. But was I really ever? I don't think any of us are truly free. Not in the Capitol, not in the Districts, not in all of Panem.

The other Careers are here along with a few other tributes. There is complete silence on the hovercraft. I guess the Games are hanging heavy over most everyone's heads. I smile at Zack and take the seat next to him. After a few minutes the rest of the tributes arrive. We take off into the air with a jolt.

"You scared?" asks Zack in a whisper barely audible to me even though I'm sitting right next to him.

I smirk and raise my eyebrows. "Never," I lie.

He smirks back. I look out the windows until they black out. We're nearing the arena and our fates. A woman medic walks around and inserts a tracker into our arms. It pinches for a second then blinks under my skin. I wince a bit.

Then we're landing. Zack and I smile at each other one last time before being led off to different rooms under the arena. Above awaits death for 23 of us. I walk into the room marked '4 Female' and straight into Blake's open arms. Blake hugs me but I just slump against him with my head on one of his shoulders. After a minute he takes my shoulders and pushes me back so I'm looking at him.

"I have something for you," Blake says. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out my blue ring.

"It matches your hair," I say, realizing it with a slight smile. It's true; they're the same deep midnight ocean blue. He smiles a bit with me and slips it on the ring finger of my right hand.

"I know everyone you've seen have probably said good luck so I'll say see you later because I know it's true," says Blake.

"Thank you," I say.

"I have one piece of advice though; you need to leave the Career pack. Once they start arguing and fighting with weapons you need to get yourself out of there. If there's one thing I learned from watching the Games it's that angry Careers are dangerous.

I nod. "That's what I was planning."

"Well great minds think alike."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Oh it's an old saying from way before Panem," explains Blake.

"30 seconds," says a computerized voice. My heart melts inside me and I swallow hard against the dryness in my throat.

"It's time," says Blake. He takes one of my shaking hands and leads me to the clear plastic tube.

"20 seconds," the Voice says. I step in with butterflies attacking my insides. What will the arena be this year? The most used design for the arena is just a forest but with different traps. Maybe we'll be lucky and get that. Or maybe we'll get a poisonous meadow; a frozen mountainside; the scorching ruins of a city from long ago. The possibilities are endless.

"10 seconds." Come to think of it the city thing wouldn't be so bad. There'd be lots of hiding places but not many food sources. And usually the cities are burning hot during the day, freezing cold at night and filled with traps and mutants. Nevermind, I just want a normal forest.

The tube seals shut. 'Smile, head up,' Blake mouths to me, lifting his head and pointing to the corners of his mouth. I put on a small but superior and venomous smile and tilt my head up. 'Perfect,' Blake mouths, giving me a thumbs up. The tube slowly ascends. I'm in darkness for about 15 seconds then bright sunlight floods my vision. I blink, as my eyes adjust.

I can hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Eighty-third Hunger Games begin!" Then a mechanical voice begins counting down from 60.

The first thing I see is water. The sun glints off it. That explains the brightness. The water is a bit murky though. It's not totally clear so I'm only hoping it's a steep drop-off. The Cornucopia is on an island surrounded by water, its golden surface shining. I shrug off my jacket and tie it around my waist, getting ready to dive into the water. 48 seconds.

There are 6 spokes of sandy land leading from our pedestals to the Cornucopia for those who can't swim. But if everyone tries to run on them there'll be 4 people per spoke and they'll probably end up shoving each other in the water and drowning. I take a quick glance behind me. There's a forest right beyond a small beach, thank goodness. Anyone can run into it without even having to swim, but they won't get any supplies that way. 31 seconds.

I look at the tributes around me, searching for my fellow Careers. Lane is 9 people to my right; Zack, 4 to my left; Larkin, 7 to my left; Kyle, 6 to my right; and Fawn, 11 to my right. I can barely see her strawberry blonde hair over the Cornucopia. I catch Zack's eye and he winks. I smirk back. 16 seconds.

I turn my attention back to the Cornucopia. It's filled with weapons, food and backpacks. How tempting. I see a silver bow; the same design as every other year, and immediately claim it as mine. The matching silver sheath lies beside it.

10. I double knot the teal jacket sleeves around my waist, ensuring it doesn't fall off.

8. I take a deep breath; one of my last to be taken in safety.

6. I throw my fishtail braids over my shoulder. They better stay out of the way.

4. I nervously twist my ring around my finger. Hopefully it won't fall off.

3. I breathe in another deep yet shaky breath.

2. I bend down, ready to jump into the water.

1. I pause for the last second. The gong goes off then I dive into the water.

**Oohhh! What's gonna happen at the bloodbath? Well you better read the next chapter to find out! Please review! Or add me to your favorites or alerts… Anything is great. Whatever. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 10**

**The bloodbath! And just a warning in case you forgot: this story is rated T for language and violence. Obviously this is where the violence comes in. It is The Hunger Games ya know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 10**

Silence surrounds me as I kick my heavy, boot-clad feet to propel myself forward. I barely feel the coldness of the water. Maybe it isn't even cold; the sun is shining. I shoot to the surface for a breath and quickly duck back under the water. The lake is about 7 feet deep from what I've seen; there is no shallow part so you really have to know how to swim.

Finally I pop my head up and climb onto the island around the Cornucopia. I run to the bow and pluck an arrow out of the sheath. The boy from District 3 is getting too close. I pull back the arrow and let it fly into him. He falls across the path and into the lake. Beside me I see Lane emerge from the water, snatch up a spear and chuck it at the girl from 10 who made it to the Cornucopia and was picking up a backpack.

Kyle climbs out of the water too, dripping wet. I guess he knows how to swim as well. He grabs a knife and throws it at the girl from 12 who is trying to swim to the Cornucopia. She sinks and Kyle curses loudly for losing a knife.

Suddenly I am knocked to the ground. Someone is trying to take my arrows. I guess I'm not the only tribute here that likes archery. But I'm stronger than my attacker. I roll over, leaving them beneath me. I scramble up and grab the weapon closest to me. My spear plunges into the chest of the District 7 girl.

On the beach I watch Fawn snap the neck of the District 9 girl. When she drops dead like a stone Fawn runs down one of the strips of land to join the rest of us at the Cornucopia. I see her grab a knife and stab the District 6 boy in the neck.

Larkin is straddling the District 5 boys' waist. She leans down and caresses his cheek with her knife. She licks up the side of the knife before dragging it across his neck and plunging it into his chest. It's kinda creepy. Larkin's a scary one.

Finally I see Zack. He shoves the boy from 9 off one of the trails of land and into the dark water. The boy struggles to stay up but in the end sinks out of sight. Once Zack's at the Cornucopia he jabs a sleek silver sword into the stomach of the girl from 11.

There is a pause, a gap where no screams of pain fill the air. Fawn, Zack, Larkin, Kyle, Lane and I meet up at the mouth of the Cornucopia. The bloodbath is over. I try not to think of the lives we've stolen. Well really the Capitol has stolen them by making us do this. We all collect multiple backpacks and weapons until the Cornucopia is empty.

"Where are we setting up camp?" Fawn asks to no one in particular.

"The corner of the beach over there," answers Zack. He points down the strip of land in front of us; the one closest to my pedestal. I guess Zack is the leader. He did bring up the idea of the Career pack.

We hike down the sandy strip of land, walk across the beach and dump the supplies right at the edge of the forest. I remove my wet jacket from around my waist and wring it out. Then I toss it on a branch to dry.

"Let's sort the supplies," says Zack. "And once we find the iodine we should purify some water." Larkin finds a few empty gallon jugs for water, several filled bottles of water and a bunch of iodine droppers. She and Lane go down to the lake to fill the water jugs. It seems like the Careers always gather around a big lake near the Cornucopia.

In the backpacks we find tons of food, 5 sleeping bags, some first aid kits, lots of blankets, matches and more helpful things. But mostly there are weapons. 3 bows and 3 sheaths of arrows for me, a dozen spears for Kyle and Lane, 3 swords and 4 machetes for Zack and Fawn, 2 full knife belts for Larkin with 12 knifes total and some extra stuff.

When Lane and Larkin come back with the water we practice with our weapons while it purifies. I shoot arrows at a small knot in a tree. "Want to practice sword fighting?" asks Zack.

"Sure," I say. He hands me a sword. We swing them madly but avoid actually hitting each other. Our swords clang together repeatedly, forming silver 'X's in the air. I'm good but he's better. Within 2 minutes I'm on the ground lying under Zack with his sword resting lightly against my neck. He smirks at me. I know the cameras are on us and he knows it too.

"Do I get that kiss now?" Zack asks in a whisper. This is my chance; his guard is down. Quickly I push him off me and he rolls onto his back. I climb on top of him, straddling his waist like I saw Larkin do with that District 5 boy. My still damp hair drips water onto his cheeks.

I lean down so our lips are about an inch away and we're staring straight into each other's eyes. "Not today," I say slyly. With a grin I get off of him. Suddenly a cannon goes off. They're taking the death toll of the bloodbath. It booms again and again.

"9 dead," says Kyle, after the cannon sounds a last time and stays silent. "Let's see if we can make it 10 by tonight!" We all cheer. Fawn passes around water bottles and backpacks. We pick up our weapons and start into the forest. Fawn and Larkin stay as watch.

"Hey look!" I say. "Berries!"

"Are they poison?" asks Zack.

I bend down to examine them. "No, they're raspberries."

"You for sure?" asks Kyle.

"Yeah, remember I did the survival skills."

"Why don't we make our next victim eat them and see what happens," suggests Kyle.

"Good idea," says Zack. I pick a handful and put them in a little plastic bag inside my backpack. We continue scouting around the area for a few hours. It's about 7:00 when Lane hears something.

"Shh! I just heard something," he says. Suddenly a rabbit bursts out of the trees. In a split second Kyle spears it. We hear more rustling and the boy from District 10 falls out of the bushes. He looks shocked and scared.

"Well hello," says Zack cunningly. Quickly Zack whips out his sword and pins the boy to a tree. "Give me the berries Elyce." I throw the bag to him. Zack catches it with his free hand. "You see these?" Zack asks the boy from 10, holding up the bag of berries. "You know what they are?"

"They-they look like r-raspberries," the boy stutters out.

"You sure?" He nods slowly against the sword on his neck. "Then eat them." Zack releases his grip on the boy and he crumples to the ground. Zack tosses the bag of raspberries at him. Carefully the boy opens the bag and eats a few. We all watch him for a minute.

"Feel any different?" asks Kyle.

"No," the boy mutters.

"Well he's not dead yet. I guess they're okay then," says Lane.

"Looks like you were right Elyce," says Zack.

"Good, now…" starts Kyle. He plunges his spear into the District 10 boy. The cannon goes off. Kyle takes the bag and eats a few. "These are raspberries, and they're good."

"I want some!" says Zack. He snatches the bag and grabs some before Lane takes the berries. "Hey Elyce, catch." Zack throws a berry in the air and I open my mouth. It lands in and I punch my fists in the air in victory as I bite into it. Just giving the Capitol people something fun to watch.

Zack pops another berry in his mouth. "I dare you to get this outta my mouth without using your hands," he says. Zack holds the berry between his teeth and wiggles his eyebrows. I smirk at him and walk over. I get very close, our lips are almost touching…then I pluck the berry out of his mouth with my fingers.

"You didn't say no fingers," I say mischievously, tossing the berry back into his open mouth.

He catches it. "Mark my words Elyce: I will get that kiss."

"Whatever Zack," I say, shaking my head.

"If you two are done flirting can we get back to camp?" asks Kyle.

"I'm ready to go back," I say. I'm getting cold, being without sun now that it's later and without my jacket. I'm also a bit tired and a little hungry but I would never admit that to them. I do wonder why they brought me instead of Larkin or Fawn. Maybe Zack made Kyle and Lane take me with them.

"Me too," says Lane.

"Alright," says Zack. "It's getting late anyway." We begin to hike back to the camp and are there by the time the anthem starts playing.

"You're back," says Fawn, putting down the sword she picked up at the sound of us.

"Shh, shh, let's see who we killed today. And we heard the cannon earlier, who'd you get?" asks Larkin.

"The District 10 boy," answers Kyle. "Elyce found some berries that are okay to eat too. We can get them tomorrow."

"Are you sure they're okay?" asks Fawn. Kyle tells the story about the berries and the District 10 boy. I watch the faces in the sky. There's the boy from 3, the boy from 5, the boy from 6, the girl from 7, both from 9, both from 10, the girl from 11 and the girl from 12. "10 dead," we all say at the same time. We laugh as the sky goes dark again.

"Who's taking the first watch?" asks Fawn.

"Well we can take 2 hour watches. I'll go first, then you Fawn, then Kyle, Larkin, Lane and Elyce."

"That's just by Districts," points out Larkin.

"I know; you got a problem with it?"

"Fine, I guess that'll work. But what about the sleeping bags? There're only 5."

"I guess I'll have to share with Elyce," says Zack with that frequently used smug smirk. "Just like last night."

I roll my eyes. "Need I remind you that you came to my room yesterday?"

"Yeah but you didn't kick me out."

"Just go get the damn sleeping bag," I say with a sarcastically sweet smile. Zack smiles back and shakes his head then passes out the sleeping bags. I slide into mine-excuse me, 'ours'-and Zack sits down next to it. I turn on my side, facing away from him.

"Wake me up in 2 hours Zack," says Fawn.

"Okay." He turns to look at me. I look back into his blue eyes. Absentmindedly I twist Chase's ring around my finger, glad that I haven't lost it.

"Zack, did I seem like a bitch to you today?" I ask him quietly.

"A little bit."

"Sorry, I'll try to be nicer."

"Well part of it's my fault, I was acting like a dumb ass," Zack says.

"Yeah, yeah you were," I say with a smile. He laughs a little.

"You know there is such a thing as kiss and make up…"

"Too late for you then, we already made up," I say.

"Would it really be so bad to kiss me?" he asks.

"No I just like to keep you waiting." I can hear him sigh. Zack picks up one of my fishtail braids and starts undoing it. Slowly I begin to drift off to sleep under the rhythmic motion of his hands in my hair. I'm aware that he moves to go wake up Fawn. He slides in next to me and takes me in his arms.

"Goodnight Elyce," he whispers in my ear, just like last night. I'm too tired to reply so this time I truly fall asleep.

A few hours later Lane shakes my shoulder and tells me to wake up. I groggily sit up, yawn and stretch. I look over and see Lane's already in his sleeping bag. My fingers play with my newly redone fishtail braids. The sun is just rising over the water. The air is warming up already so I shrug off my jacket. It was cold during the night but between the sleeping bag, my jacket and Zack I kept warm.

Zack, the ever-conflicting thing. Despite myself I'm falling for him. And that's not good. I already know I'll feel pain when he dies. Now I don't want to take Blake's advice and leave if it means leaving Zack. Maybe I could get him to come with me. But that's too risky. Plus it would hurt me to actually see him die. If I escaped I'd only see his face in the sky. He might just come along with me to kill me anyway. In case you haven't noticed, I have a hard time trusting people. I still don't know if he thinks all this flirty stuff is just for the cameras or if it's something more. And even if it is I'm back to square one: one, or both, of us have to die.

**So what did you think of Day 1 of the Hunger Games? You could review and let me know…hint, hint. And for all the people that still think Elyce should be with Lane, I might put something with Elyce and Lane in the next chapter. I might. I'm still not sure. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 11**

**Wow, are we on chapter 11 already? That's amazing. Thanks so much everyone that has stayed with this story and supported it. So I decided to thank you properly by giving you a little surprise at the end of this story. You'll have to wait till then to find out though, sorry about that. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone is up within my 2 watch hours. "I'm going to get those berries," I announce.

"I'll come with you," says Zack. I open my mouth to object, even though I want him to come, but he interrupts. "And there's no getting out of it, you need protection."

I roll my eyes but smile on the inside. "Whatever, let's just go." Zack and I start into the woods. He has his sword and I have a knife hidden in my boot. You never know, he might want to kill me. It's only about a mile to the raspberry bushes.

"You really did look beautiful the night of the interviews," says Zack suddenly.

I look over and smile at him. "I know."

He laughs. "Wow, full of yourself much?"

"I was just kidding but thanks."

"How about a thank you kiss?" Zack asks with a smirk. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "I meant here," he says, tapping his lips.

"Really?" I say sarcastically. "Well like I said last night, I like to keep you waiting."

"You know you're cute when you sleep," says Zack.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do. Just so you know flattery won't get you that kiss either."

"I'm only saying the truth. And what will?"

I step closer, bring my arms up to his shoulders and stand on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Zack grabs the small of my back, pulling me flat against him. "Can I speed it up a little?"

"Sure," I almost purr in his ear. I pull away and Zack takes my hand, intertwining our fingers. We walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Then I see the tiniest hint of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see a pair of big, brown eyes. Suddenly they disappear, just like that. I decide to ignore it. My mind is probably playing tricks on me.

Zack and I reach the berry bushes. I kneel down and begin to strip the branches of their berries. My hands are quickly covered in the red juice. I grin and wave them at Zack.

"You know I've always considered red to be the sexiest color," he says with a smirk. He picks up a bag and sits down next to me to help. Suddenly I feel something cold and wet on my cheek. "Don't move," says Zack. "You'll mess it up." I wait for a minute for him to finish the painting. "There, it's done."

"Well what is it?" I ask.

"A fish." I smile. "Hey I'll be back in a minute," says Zack, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a piss."

"Nice."

"You're the one that wanted to know." I hear trees rustling and branches snapping. The sound slowly fades away as he gets farther from me. But quite quickly it's back. Though this time it's a bit quieter. I know it's not Zack. I take the bag of berries we've filled and duck down under a thicket of bushes off to the side. Less than a minute later a small girl with short red hair who can't be more than 12 years old emerges from the trees. The remaining District 3 tribute judging by her yellow jacket.

She turns around in a circle, her eyes scanning the area for predators. She doesn't see me. Wait, I know those eyes, they're the big sparkling brown ones I saw in the woods when we were walking. The girl sits down and starts picking berries and putting them in her jacket pockets. This is bad, Zack will be back soon and then the girl and I will both be in trouble.

On a whim I step out of my hiding spot and tap the shoulder of her yellow jacket. The District 3 girl jumps. The look of horror on her face is…indescribable. She looks gaunt, on the verge of starvation. No 12-year-old should ever have to face death. But I am good; I will not kill this innocent little girl.

"Go!" I whisper. "Get out of here District 3! I won't kill you but District 1 will when he gets back!"

The girl scrambles up to her feet. "I-I, thank you!" She quickly scampers away.

"I'll leave some berries for you!" I say as loud as I dare. I fall to the ground, trying to look like I haven't moved since Zack left. He returns a second later.

"Hey babe," he says, taking a seat next to me. Zack helps me fill a few more bags of berries. When he's not looking I stash one of the bags under the bush for the District 3 girl like I promised. Not killing her might have cost me sponsors but I don't care.

Zack and I keep up a conversation about nothing in particular. We decide to go back to the camp when we have 6 bags full. Well 7 if you count the one I hid for the little girl. There's one for each of us Careers.

We walk back to camp hand in hand like before. For lunch we eat berries, crackers and however much water we want cause hey, we're by a freaking massive lake. All of us sit away from the camp, close to the water on the beach. We eat our food on sleeping bags so sand won't get on it. Together we laugh at stories, jokes and opinions on useless stuff. It's amazing how we can almost completely forget that we have to kill each other.

After lunch Larkin and Fawn decide to go hunting for both tributes and animals. All we have for meat is that rabbit Kyle killed yesterday and some beef strips we found in the Cornucopia. I stay back with Kyle, Lane and Zack.

A few hours later we hear a cannon. Minutes after, Larkin and Fawn come back from their hunt. "We heard the cannon. Did you get someone?" asks Zack immediately.

"No, just some animals," says Fawn, holding up a fist clutching some furry wildlife by the tail.

"Well who do you think the cannon was for then?" asks Lane.

"You think I know?" says Larkin sarcastically, sitting down to skin the kills. "Besides its getting dark which means it's close to night so we'll find out soon enough."

"The more important question is how they died," says Fawn.

"I don't think it's early enough for starvation. Maybe dehydration," says Larkin.

"Could've been a fight," points out Kyle.

"Yeah but the outer districts don't usually fight much," counters Zack. We eat a dinner of all meat and more water. The Capitol anthem starts to play and we all stare up at the sky. While everyone is looking at the seal Zack slips his hand into mine. I turn my head and smile at him. He smiles in return.

The District 3 girl's face appears in the sky. The little one with the stunning brown eyes. The one with the short red hair. The one that looked so frightened when she saw me. The one that was grateful when I spared her life. The one I left the berries under the bush for. The one who looked on the brink of starvation. The one who is now dead.

We all settle into our sleeping bags. Zack takes the first watch. "Elyce, are you still awake?" he asks while doing my hair.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

He bends down over me so the cameras won't hear. Our noses are almost touching and we are shielded from view by his messy brown hair. "Promise me that you will kiss me. I know one of us will die and I don't want to go without kissing you," whispers Zack.

I look deep into his blue eyes. He searches my green-grey ones for an answer. "Of course," I whisper back. Zack smiles and kisses my forehead, looking a little relieved. "Goodnight Elyce."

"Goodnight Zack." I close my eyes and try to get some sleep but my head is filled with thoughts of the girl that I didn't even know the name of.

Is it possible she died because of me? Like Larkin said: it's too early for starvation but maybe the girl was so dehydrated she just dropped dead. Maybe she needed the juice from those berries to make it to a place where she could get water. Or maybe it was a fight.

I have an idea. On my watch while everyone else is sleeping I'll go check and see if the bag of berries is still there. With that plan in mind I finally fall asleep.

"Elyce, get up, it's your watch," says Lane hours later. I roll out of Zack's arms and the sleeping bag. I lie against a tree and watch Lane fall asleep. I wait for 10 more minutes then walk through our Career camp, making sure no one is awake. They're all sleeping, perfect.

I take my bow, arrows and the small knife still in my boot. Quickly I walk to the raspberry bushes, knowing I don't have much time. I lift up the branches and peer underneath. The bag of berries is sitting right where I left it. So the girl didn't get them. That means I could have killed her. I try to ignore the guilt that washes over me like a huge wave. I just think to myself that it's the Capitol's fault and they killed her.

I pick up the berries, eating some while I walk back to camp. When I get back I see someone is up, sitting down with their back leaning on a tree. I stand frozen. What the hell am I supposed to do? Go over and ask why they're not sleeping? No, then they'd just ask why I wasn't on watch. Maybe if I'm lucky they'll fall asleep.

"Hello Elyce," says the figure by the tree. It's Lane.

"Hello Lane."

"Come here," he says. I walk over and sit next to him. "So where did you escape off to?"

"Um…to use the bathroom," I lie.

Lane laughs lightly. "Yeah sure. You don't have to lie to me anyway. I won't tell anyone you left."

"Thanks. Want some berries?" I ask.

"Sure." He reaches in the bag and pulls out a handful. "But will you tell me what you were really doing?"

I debate it in my mind. "It's a long story." I stare out at the orange and pink chasing the stars out of the sky.

"Oh. Do you miss District 4?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I miss my family and my friends and District 4 all together."

"Me too. Most of all I miss hunting for 'treasures' on the beach with my littlest cousin."

"Treasures?" I ask, confused.

I see Lane smile. "Yeah like shells and rocks, sand dollars, crab claws and fish bones. You know…treasures."

I smile too. Lane looks at me and slowly, very slowly, he closes the gap between our lips. I kiss him back for a few seconds then realize what I'm doing and pull away.

"No," I say. "I-I can't, I'm sorry. Maybe in another life, maybe if things were different but not here, not now." That's part of the reason why I can't be with Lane. The other is Zack. I feel like I'm betraying him. But I won't tell that to Lane.

"It's alright," says Lane. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not your fault." I brush back his dark brown hair and kiss his cheek. It kills me on the inside to see Lane's green eyes filled with sadness. If anyone deserves to win I think it should be him, he's sweet and kind. He can go back to District 4 and find a girl nicer than me. He needs someone nicer. At that moment Kyle wakes up, followed by Fawn and the day starts.

**Oh my gosh I almost cried writing the Lane and Elyce scene! It's just so sad! I know this chapter was kind of sucky but please review or favorite or whatever. And the next chapter has a fight scene between 2 of the Careers! See if you can guess who. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 12**

**Here's chapter 12 for you! This has the Career fight scene that was super fun to write! And a random fact for you readers: originally chapter 11 and chapter 12 were one chapter but then that ended up being pretty much over 5000 words and I was like that is way too much! Plus also the Taylor Swift song I used in this chapter was made for the Hunger Games so I just had to use it!**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Suzanne Collins nor Taylor Swift so I don't own the Hunger Games or Taylor Swift's song, 'Safe and Sound.' However I do own the plot of this so please don't steal it.**

**Chapter 12**

The next few days are uneventful. It rains a bit though; just short drizzles. One day when Larkin and I are hunting I get to see more of Larkin's creepy killing techniques on the girl from District 5. I won't go into detail because I'm really trying to forget that nasty event.

The Gamemakers haven't sent anything to try to kill us Careers yet. Maybe there's action between the other districts. The District 7 boy dies 2 days later. Probably just starvation. I think it's about a week and a half into the Games when things start to go bad. We start getting into fights, lots of fights. I try my best to stay out of them by running down the beach and jumping into the water. They fight about every little thing that can be fought over. How much food to eat, if we should sleep less, who goes hunting. But today is the worst.

I'm just walking back from hunting with Zack when we hear Larkin screaming at someone. I take one look at Zack then we start running back to the camp. We burst out of the trees and see Larkin is yelling at Fawn. On the inside I roll my eyes. Larkin is the worst. She fights the most over the stupidest things.

"You think you can take more food that the rest of us?" Larkin shouts at Fawn. I can already see the fury in her brown eyes.

"I wasn't taking food I was refilling everyone's packs idiot!" Fawn yells back.

"Yeah likely story!" At the same time Fawn and Larkin pull out their knifes. Fawn is good with knifes but that isn't her strength. Actual strength is. If Larkin didn't have that knife right now Fawn would probably put her in a headlock and threaten to snap her neck. And Larkin has the advantage here because knifes are her best weapon.

Within a minute Fawn is up against a tree with Larkin's knife pressed to her neck. "I never liked you Fawn," says Larkin icily.

"Likewise Larkin," Fawn spits back. Larkin presses her knife harder on Fawn's throat. A line of red appears and beads of blood slide from the cut onto Larkin's knife where the drip onto the sand.

"Stop," says Lane. "Enough."

"Oh really? I'd say we're just getting started," says Larkin, not taking her eyes off Fawn's. I can see the slightest sliver of fear in Fawn's light brown eyes as Larkin adds more pressure to the knife on her neck.

"Larkin get off her," says Zack.

"No," Larkin says like a stubborn child. Zack leaps out and tackles her to the ground, knocking the knife out of her hand. Larkin is cursing at Zack, trying to get out from under him. But she is powerless as he holds her hands above her head and all she can do is squirm beneath him. Larkin thrashes around, her long brown hair flipping all around.

I look over at Fawn and see her neck quickly dripping blood. She has paled considerably from the blood loss. "Come on Fawn, I'll clean you up," I offer. She nods and winces; but only a little. Careers are forbidden to show pain. I pick up a first aid kit and a knife for protection and we walk down the beach until we can't hear Larkin anymore.

Fawn is silent while I wash and dress her wounds. I'm grateful for it because I'm planning; I'm planning my escape. Just looking at what happened to Fawn warns me that I could be next. Like Blake said: leave when they start fighting badly. That means now. I'll leave tonight, during my watch. I'll take supplies.

"Thank you," whispers Fawn when I'm done. She reaches up tentatively to touch the white bandage around her neck.

"You're welcome," I say, standing up then helping Fawn to her feet. "Hey can you tell Zack that I'm going to the other side of the Cornucopia to swim? They can eat dinner without me."

"Sure Elyce." I watch Fawn walk back to the other Careers. She stays well away from Larkin and mostly sticks close to Lane. That's good; maybe he can be with her while they're still living. Although the thought of Lane with someone else hurts me a little, I know it's for the best. She's a nice girl and will make him happy. Besides, I have Zack.

After a few minutes of observation I walk around to the other side of the beach. With the Cornucopia blocking my view I can't see anyone and I hope they can't see me. Quickly I shed my clothes and stand on one of the pedestals completely naked. The cameras better not be on me. I wonder whose this pedestal was. I think it might have been Fawn's. I dive into the murky water and start washing my clothes first. Then I turn to the challenge of washing myself without any soap or shampoo.

I use my hands to scrub off the dirt and grime that has accumulated on me from my time in this arena. It floats off into the water surrounding myself. I duck under the water for a second and shake my hair around, running my fingers through the blonde locks in an attempt to clean it.

I come up to the surface for a breath. Then I don't know why but I begin to sing. It's a song that my mother sang to me when I was little and couldn't sleep. I usually couldn't sleep because of the nightmares the Hunger Games gave me. How I still remember it is a mystery. It's sort of like a lullaby that reassures you everything will be okay.

"_Just close your eyes; the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light; you and I'll be safe…and…sound."_

Suddenly something drops into the water next to me. A stone I think. I stop singing and am immediately on high alert. Slowly I spin around and see Zack. I let out a squeak of surprise and cross my arms over my chest.

"That's a pretty song," says Zack.

"What are you doing here? Get away!" I say.

"Why?" he asks with a smirk.

"Because I'm naked idiot!"

"I know. I want to join you." With an aggravated groan I dive under the water and swim towards him. I'd rather not but that's where my clothes are. Growing up in District 4 means I'm good in the water and can swim without being able to see anything. And Zack can't see me because the water is murky.

I pop my head out of the water and scan the beach for my clothes. They're nowhere in sight. I look up at Zack. He holds the clothes just above my head with a smirk. I roll my eyes as if to say 'how childish.' I growl at him and snatch them away.

"Close your eyes I have to get dressed," I say.

"What if I don't want to," says Zack.

"Then you're a pervert!" I say.

He laughs. "Fine, fine, I won't look."

"Don't peek either."

"I know Elyce!" When I'm dressed we walk back to the camp. Dinner is eaten in silence. The fight between Larkin and Fawn is still heavy in the air. Before I know it I'm in the sleeping bag next to Zack, knowing that I'm leaving tonight and thinking about that kiss I promised him. I suppose not all promises can be kept in a life or death arena.

"Goodnight Elyce," says Zack, re-braiding my hair like every other night. But he doesn't know this will be the last time.

"Goodnight Zack," I reply and fall asleep in his arms for the last time. Lane wakes me up for my watch and when I hear him breathing steadily I go to the supplies. I take the biggest black backpack that I filled earlier today with lots of water bottles and food, rope and matches, more random supplies I might need, a few first aid kits, 6 blankets because I won't be able to take my sleeping bag, all 3 of my bows and sheaths of arrows, 2 small knives and 1 machete.

I walk over and look at Zack. Nights will be so much colder and emptier without him. And my hair will be so much messier. I need to do something for the cameras, for Zack and for myself before I go. I kneel down beside him and place the lightest of kisses on his lips; like the touch of a feather. Thankfully he doesn't wake up. I smile sadly at him, take a last glance at my fellow sleeping Careers then turn around and leave.

**This chapter ending is so sad too! And don't worry, Elyce may have left the Careers but there's a whole lot more story yet to be told…**


	13. Chapter 13

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 13**

**Another fight scene! But it's not between Larkin and Fawn because, well, Elyce left the Career pack remember? And this one is more deadly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 13**

I walk as silently as I can for a mile to get to the berry bush. There I fill 3 bags and start heading in a direction that we've only went a few times. I am fast but careful to be quiet and not snap branches or crunch leaves.

I walk for 4 more miles before taking another break. The sun rises and I eat some of my dried fruit and drink a little water. I'm still hungry but this is the Hunger Games, there hasn't been a time when I haven't been wishing for more food. Plus now that I don't have all the food from the Cornucopia and I'm missing 5 hunting partners I'll need to ration it.

My day is spent walking and taking breaks every 2 hours. It rained around lunchtime so I filled 3 of my water bottles. It's about 7 when I realize I've been going in circles for the past 4 hours. I swear under my breath. Screw it; I'll just stop for the night.

I climb about 20 feet up a tree and belt myself into a group of branches. I've seen other tributes do this. I lay a few blankets over myself to try to make up for my lack of a sleeping bag. If only Finnick could send me one. For once I'm glad I'm so light and these branches can hold me up. I close my eyes but like the night before the arena, sleep evades me.

What I really miss is Zack, his arms around me, his fingers playing with my hair. But it's too late. I can't go back now, not ever again. I shiver against the cold and pull my blankets tighter around me. After attempting to empty my thoughts I fall into a light sleep; mostly because it's my only escape from the arena. But even I know that it's a false escape and someone could just kill me in my sleep.

I jerk awake to the sharp snapping of twigs on the ground beneath me. It's just about dawn. Carefully I look over the branches and see a black jacket, District 12. I peer over the side a little bit more and see a boy's head. He looks about my age.

This is certainly a predicament. Someone might find him and therefore me as well. Or I might accidentally make a noise and he could find me. Maybe he's planning to fall asleep and I'll be stuck up here all day until he wakes up or someone kills him. So I obviously can't let him stay here. I also can't move to another place because I'm 20 feet up in a tree. That only leaves one other option for me… I've never taken the life of someone who wasn't threatening me. But I guess in a way he is threatening me because if someone finds me because of him I would be dead.

My backpack hangs above me on a branch. Silently I remove one of my smaller knifes from the side pocket. I lean over the side of the branches and blankets again to look down at the unfortunate District 12 boy. He has fallen asleep with his neck bent at such an angle that it is vulnerable and open enough for my knife; making it a quick, easy kill. As if it's easy to kill someone.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, letting the knife slip through my sweaty shaking grasp, but with enough force that it doesn't turn on its side. I close my eyes and less than a second later I hear the sickening sound of sharp metal slicing through flesh. The cannon booms. I undo the belt holding me to the tree and slide out of my blankets.

I descend the tree to retrieve my knife. It's buried to the hilt in the boy's neck. The sight almost makes me sick. I turn my head to the side so I won't have to look and reach for the knife. I grasp the handle and slowly pull it out of District 12's neck. Once the knife is removed and free I take his dark green backpack, which is beside the boy's lifeless body.

I scurry back up my tree, take my blankets, backpack, sheaths and bows then I wait for the hovercraft to take the District 12 boy. It picks him up and I watch through the branches of a tree. Once I'm on the ground again I unzip the boy's backpack and dig through it. There's a small knife and a larger one, some cooked…rabbit maybe, a box of crackers and 2 more blankets for me.

I eat all of the meat for lunch. It is rabbit but I don't know how old it is and the last thing I need is to get sick from bad food. I undo my fishtail braids and shake my hair out. They've gotten so messy there's no use keeping them in.

While I walk I think about my former Career allies. I wonder if there have been any more fights. Knowing them there have been. I hope Zack knows I left to save myself and accepts that. I also hope Fawn's neck is getting better. I know, I know, I should be wishing for them to die but I'm not really a Career; that's just not how I think.

I go back to one of the thoughts I've had before; I'm not so sure Fawn is a Career. I mean she got a 9 for her private training session, which is still good, and hey, I'm not a Career and I still got a high score; Fawn doesn't seem as sarcastic, sadistic and arrogant as Kyle, Larkin, Zack or even Lane and when she does it seems like she's acting, like I do; and she seems to keep a level head.

I wonder what they think happened to me. They must know I wasn't killed because my face would have been in the sky. By now they probably know I escaped on purpose. And if they're mad then they might be hunting me down right now. That thought makes me walk a little faster. The farther I get from them the better.

The sun is high in the sky; it's probably a little after 12:00 when I decide to stop for a small lunch. I sit on a branch about 4 feet off the ground with my feet dangling off it and unzip my backpack. Then I hear something. In an arena filled with people who want to murder you a mysterious sound is never a good sign.

Suddenly I am knocked to the forest floor. My breath leaves me in a whoosh and I am left gasping for air. Something huge is on top if me. The something flips me over on my back. I shake my hair out of my eyes. It's the District 11 boy, my attacker and probably my killer.

"Be still and I'll make it fast," he says. His warm breath pushes more hair out of my face, enabling me to see more of him. He clutches a huge knife in his right hand, holding my head to the ground by my hair with his left. I squirm and his knees dig into my sides, pressing my arms to them so I can't move my legs or arms.

"I said don't move," he growls angrily. I feel a sharp burst of pain on my left shoulder. I strain against his hold on my hair and see him dragging the knife from my shoulder down to the bottom of my right ribs, creating a huge gash across my chest. "Where are your Careers now?"

He recognizes me; he knows I'm a Career, well pretending to be one, which makes it all the more humiliating to my District that I'm being taken down by someone from an outer District. I can feel my blood soaking red stains into my shirt. The pain is unbearable. I need escape; I want death. I close my eyes and scream. If I can't kill him then someone might follow my scream and kill him for me. Only it will be too late for me by then.

But I'm not going down without a fight. Eli and Eric won't watch their big sister die like this. Through my squinted eyes I can see the District 11 boy grinning at my face scrunched up in pain. That does it.

With a growl that comes from some scary place inside me, I lunge forward. The boy looks shocked at first, his surprise causing him to let go of my hair. But he quickly regains his composure and slams me against a tree just as I am getting to my feet. He holds my arms above my head. I'm standing up now but with him pressed against me so I still can't move.

"You shouldn't have done that," he says, whipping out his knife again. He doesn't break eye contact with me as he rips open a cut from my belly button to my left hip. I cry out, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Damn you're quite hot princess," he hisses in my ear. "Such a shame I have to kill you." Suddenly I hear him yelp and his weight is gone from my body. I feel his knife slide over my right eyebrow as if by accident, splitting the skin there. I open my eyes just in time to see a sword enter his chest. A cannon boom goes off, marking his death. My blood is running into my eyes now and I can't see my savior.

But this is the Hunger Games; rarely are there saviors. It's usually just people lucky enough to get 2 kills in 1 day.

It feels as though every part of me is soaked in my own blood. My eyes are useless. All I see is bright red. I'm too weakened from blood loss to try to lift my arm and wipe it away.

I know the inevitable is here, my death. I hope Eli and Eric won't watch. I feel Chase's ring with my thumb; it's one of the only things free from and not covered in my blood.

"Please," I say, my voice raspy and hoarse. "Make it quick." And with that I fall unconscious. Or maybe that's just me dying.

**This story is not over! I can tell you right now that Elyce is not dead. And the next chapter is different because there's a point of view change! It's just for 1 chapter but it was really fun to write. So who do you think Elyce's 'savior' is? Is it some tribute from a random District? What about one of the Careers like Fawn? Or maybe it's Kyle because he hasn't had much of a part in the story. Plus also the Careers' part in this is not over. They will be back. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 14**

**Here is the Chase chapter! It starts just before the fight scene so it does go back in time a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 14**

_Chase_

I'm sitting next to Sainya in the town square, eating lunch and watching the big screen that plays The Hunger Games. Everyone here has their eyes practically glued to the screen.

The cameras are on Elyce stops walking to take a break and eat. Elyce has always been skinny but I can see what the arena has done to body.

All of a sudden the District 11 boy leaps out of the bushes and tackles her off the tree branch and onto the ground. I gasp, my heart starting to pound in my chest. Elyce has been lucky so far and I've been hoping there's a chance she might make it home. This just put a wrench in my dreams. He flips her over on her back, saying something about staying still. Elyce struggles to move underneath him.

I watch, unable to take my eyes off the screen as the boy slices his knife across her chest. Red splotches appear through the tears in her shirt. Elyce's face shows the pain she feels. The District 11 boy smiles at her expression; obviously pleased with what he's done. That damn asshole just grinned at the fact that he's killing my best friend! I want to kill him!

This apparently angers Elyce too because she growls and jumps up, pushing the boy off of her. It's scary to see her like this; she's usually so level headed and calm. They say the arena changes people. I hope they're wrong.

The boy is stronger. He smashes her up against a tree, crushing her between the tree and his body. The District 11 boy cuts her again with his knife, this time lower. Elyce squeaks and shuts her eyes. "Damn you're quite hot princess," he whispers in her ear. How dare he! "Such a shame I have to kill you."

Some of the people around Sainya and I send us sympathetic glances. I scowl, I don't need sympathy, I need my best friend back here with me in District 4.

Suddenly someone lifts him off Elyce. The boy's knife slides along part of her forehead, leaving a small red line above her right eyebrow. The screen switches to a shot of the 11 boy and his attacker. Only the backs of the 2 boys can be seen as the one drives his sword into the District 11 boy. The cannon goes off, marking his death.

Elyce is shown again. She is sitting on the ground now, leaning on the tree. I see her rub the blue gem ring I gave her. The blood from her head wound is running down her face, making it impossible for her to see anything. "Please," she says. "Make it quick." Elyce's eyes flutter shut and her head slumps down.

I bring my hand up to my mouth, tears welling up in my eyes. I'm sure she's dead. Wait no, the cannon would have sounded. But she's very close to death. Her entire body is as white as a sheet of paper.

"Elyce," says the boy who killed 11. How does he know her name? He drops his sword and runs a few steps to her. The boy kneels down and puts a hand on her neck, checking for a pulse. Only now do they show his face. It's Zack! The boy Elyce kissed before she left! I've only seen him a few times since then; he's just been shown walking in the woods by himself.

Relief floods his face at the thump of her pulse. But the look quickly flees. "Oh god Elyce." Zack walks back to retrieve his sword. For a second I think he's going to kill her. He just puts it back in the sheath on his belt. Zack picks up both of Elyce's backpacks. He takes the District 11 boy's knife out of his lifeless hand. It's still dripping with Elyce's blood and he wipes it on the boy's shirt. For another second I think he's going to leave her. In the arena having extra dead weight is dangerous.

But Zack doesn't leave Elyce. He bends down and picks her up bridal style. I almost laugh. A minute ago I was almost crying because I was sure she would be dead by now. Zack carries my best friend in his arms for about a mile and a half.

Finally they reach a small lake. I haven't seen it before and I don't think Elyce has either. I knew she was going in circles. Zack sets her down at the edge of the river. He shrugs off his and Elyce's backpacks. Some of her blood got on his shirt but he doesn't seem to care.

Zack carefully unzips her jacket and takes it off. Elyce's wounds need to be cleaned properly, or as properly as you can when you're in the Hunger Games. Which means she needs to be undressed…by a boy…on national television.

Zack seems to realize this too. "I'm sorry Elyce, but this has to be done," he says, removing her shirt, boots, and pants. Zack fills bottles of water and pours them over her. The once white undershirt is completely stained red.

Quickly Zack takes off the undershirt and washes the remaining blood off her chest. He covers her with his jacket after she is clean. But boys all over Panem have seen her exposed upper body. And all the boys here are watching intently. I want to go smack them all upside the head! At least Zack keeps on her underwear. They're only torn a bit from the second cut.

Zack washes all her clothes and lays them on rocks to dry. He even takes off her ring and carefully cleans it with a little water. I smile at this. But Elyce's cuts are still oozing blood. I can see it on her shoulder where the jacket isn't covering. I know what she needs.

And Zack knows too. "You need stitches Elyce," he says solemnly. Suddenly a silver parachute lands on the ground near Elyce's head. Zack holds up a needle, 2 spools of blue thread, some kind of numbing medicine and pain reliever pills. In my mind I thank Finnick and the sponsor who sent it.

Zack has trouble threading the needle but he does after a minute. He makes Elyce swallow the numbing pill then takes a deep breath and pokes the needle into her shoulder.

My lunch rises in my stomach and I turn away. "Tell me when he's done," I say to Sainya.

"It's okay, they changed screens," says Sainya. I turn back around. It's a shot of the Careers; well the remaining ones anyway. They're all sitting in the camp.

"Where the hell is he?" asks that Larkin girl angrily.

"He probably went to find Elyce," says Fawn.

"Doesn't he know she's gone? She escaped! Took her bows and left," says Kyle.

"Give him till the anthem at night," says Lane, Elyce's District partner. "If he doesn't come back by then, we assume he left too. He could even be dead. We did hear that cannon earlier today."

"Then what? What if he's dead or doesn't come back?" Larkin asks.

"Carry on as usual I guess," says Lane.

"But Zack was like our leader," Fawn says.

"We don't need one," says Kyle.

"Let's go," says Sainya, standing up. I nod and we both run to our houses, not wanting to miss anything. Even running reminds me of Elyce. I smile to myself, remembering how she just can't run very fast. So when she got into a fight with the school bully she was forced to stay and battle it out. And she won. When they do the interviews for the final 8 tributes' friends and family I might tell that story. "Bye Chase!"

"See you tomorrow Sainya!" I say, stepping into my house. My mom is still at the fish shop and my dad is on the boat fishing. I turn the TV on and flop down on my favorite chair.

Other tributes are shown but nothing much is going on. The screen changes back to Zack and Elyce after we have seen what the rest of the competitors are doing. He's cutting the string of her second stitched up wound with his knife. The cameras zoom up on Zack's face and I see he has beads of sweat on his forehead from concentration. Then the cameras zoom out and I see 2 crude blue lines stretching across Elyce's body.

"I think your forehead's okay. It wasn't that deep of a cut there," Zack says to her, even though she can't hear him because she's still unconscious. Zack sighs. "I'm so sorry this happened Elyce."

He washes her wounds again. Bits of blood still bead up out of the cuts. It's less than before but still there. Zack covers her with his jacket again and digs into his backpack. He pulls out a first aid kit and removes 2 white rolls of bandages.

Ever so carefully he wraps her wounds in the white cloth. Then he redresses her in her sun-dried clothes, almost like she's a doll, and takes a sleeping bag out. Zack lays her on it and covers her with a blanket. The fact that he brought a sleeping bag means that he was planning this. Maybe he was searching for Elyce the whole time. That means a lot to me. She is my best friend after all.

My parents come home from work and my little sister comes home from her friends' house. They already know what happened to Elyce because they were watching all day too. My mom brings me my dinner to eat in the living room. Normally I'd be eating with my family but with Elyce in the Games this year they know I won't take my eyes off the TV.

The sun is going down now so Zack eats a small dinner. The air gets colder and he picks up Elyce and tucks her into the sleeping bag. Zack wraps himself in a few blankets and watches as the anthem of Panem plays in the artificial star filled sky. The District 11 boy is shown, the one that attacked Elyce, the one that Zack killed for her.

"Oh Elyce, your hair has gotten much too messy," says Zack. He brushes it out with his fingers and fishtail braids it like he used to every night in the Career camp.

"Chase," says my mother. "I think it's time for bed."

"Okay mom, wake me if anything new happens with Elyce."

"I will sweetie. Good night."

"Night," I say, standing up and walking to my room. I shed my clothes and get into my pajamas. But sleep never comes these weeks. Instead I stare up at the ceiling and at all the papers taped on it.

Since middle school Elyce and I have passed notes in class. We didn't want to throw them away so instead we put them on my ceiling. There's funny stuff, sad stuff, stupid stuff, stuff about being bored in class, fights, bits of gossip, jokes, story ideas and tons of other stuff. After a while the notes spread to a wall…then the closet door…and now we're half way through a second wall.

I've been reading them while Elyce has been in the Games. We even mention Kai in our notes. He was a boy that volunteered 2 years ago when we were 15. He was in our year so we knew him. Not very well but we knew who he was. He was quite a popular Career and everyone knew he would become a victor. And he did. After the Games sometimes Elyce and I would see him floating in the ocean or just sitting on the beach throwing rocks in the water.

Kai was a Career but the Games still screwed him up. So even if Elyce does win I know she'll never be the same. The Capitol has stolen my best friend. Those bitches.

**How did you like this chapter? Review and tell me! And yeah I know it wasn't one of my better ones. Plus also you should probably remember who Kai is. Just a heads up. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 15**

**And this chapter is back to Elyce's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 15**

My eyes flutter open. Early morning sky meets my eyes. I am confused, disoriented and sore. Where the hell am I? Alright think Elyce…um…I was in the Hunger Games…and-oh yeah. So I'm obviously dead. The person that killed the District 11 boy must have killed me too.

I think I'm in some kind of cocoon. I try to sit up but become dizzy and nauseous from just lifting up my head. Blinking black spots out of my eyes, I fall back. I groan and hear a rustling sound beside me. Oh good, now maybe I can get some freaking answers. Slowly I turn my head to the side.

It's Zack! He looks like he's sleeping. His sword has fallen out of his grasp. "Zack," I croak, my voice dry. He stirs a little in his sleep. "Zack," I say again. This time he jumps up with the sword, swiveling his head back and forth. I roll my eyes. "Zack!" I say, my voice sounding more like my own.

Zack looks down at me. "Elyce," he says, kneeling beside me. "Sorry I wasn't supposed to fall asleep."

"Are you dead too? Where are we?" I ask.

"Um, we're not dead. We're still in the Hunger Games."

"Oh." I take a deep breath and push myself into a somewhat sitting position. There, at least I can sit now.

"Do you need anything?" ask Zack, concern in his blue eyes.

"Uh, I kinda gotta pee but I can't get up. And I'm thirsty."

"Well…how bout I carry you out in the woods and then I'll get you a drink."

I nod. Zack picks me up and I feel a little woozy. I wonder why, but don't bother asking Zack. He carries me a little bit away then puts me down on the ground and stands behind a few trees to give me some privacy.

A few minutes later we're back at the small lake. I carefully sip my bottle of water and eat a few crackers. I'm beginning to feel tired so I lay back on the sleeping bag.

"Zack, how long was I out?" I ask.

"About a day. And, uh…there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" I ask, a confused dread rising in me.

"I don't know if you remember but the District 11 boy…well, he got you pretty good with his sword. On your chest, stomach and head. It wasn't very bad on your head so I left that but your other cuts were really deep. So our mentors sent some thread and stuff and I, uh, stitched you up."

"Wait, so you mean…" I pull up my shirt and gasp. Big strips of blood stained bandages cover me. Through the bits of white I can see little blue threads running through me.

"Thanks," I say. I reach over and take Zack's hand. It's warm, no wait, it's hot, too hot. I look over and see the skin by his thumb is swollen and red. "What happened to your hand?" I ask.

"Oh just a, uh…bee sting." I know it's a lie but I don't bother questioning it if he doesn't want me to know.

"How did you find me? Did that person that killed the boy from 11 just leave me?"

"Actually I uh…killed the 11 boy."

"Oh…but why did you save me? I mean I left the Career pack so we weren't allies anymore." I close my eyes, the fatigue of doing things with serious injuries getting to me.

"Because I…" But I don't get to hear the rest of his sentence as sleep suddenly takes me.

When I wake up this time it's night, I know where I am and Zack is up. "Hey," I say groggily with a smile.

"Hey," he says, returning the soft smile. I can see the tiredness on his face.

"Go to bed," I say. "I can watch."

"No," he says. "You need to rest, you're hurt."

"It's okay; I've been sleeping all day. I won't be able to sleep anymore if I try."

"Fine; I guess I'm too tired to put up a fight," says Zack. I crawl out of the sleeping bag and take his spot, leaning up against a tree. "Wake me in 2 hours."

"Okay," I say, knowing he needs his sleep and I won't wake him till the sun is up.

"Goodnight kiss?" he asks.

"Goodnight Zack," I say, ignoring his question.

"Night Elyce."

I watch the moon and try to find constellations in the fake stars. "Oh hey," I say suddenly a few minutes later. "I never did hear your answer cause I fell asleep, but why did you save me?" I wait for an answer but instead only hear his slow, steady breathing; Zack's already sleeping. I smile and shake my head in exasperation. And he thought he could stay up.

Now that Zack and I are technically allies I wonder what will happen if somehow we end up being the only ones left. I wonder about the other tributes too. What are they doing right now? Some might be sleeping; maybe some are hunting for food or for other tributes. The Careers probably hate Zack and I right now.

I'm really beginning to miss District 4. The familiar waves in the oceans, the soft sand between my toes, watching the fishermen bring in their daily haul.

After a while my mind sort of goes blank. I suppose its better this way. I have less to worry about when I can't even think. But then the boredom sets in and I become restless. I need to move.

I stand up and strip down to my underwear and undershirt. Then I run straight into the lake. It's cold from the night air but I don't mind. It feels good on my cuts. Once I'm waist deep in the water I dive in. Under the water I am at peace. The water does this to me, but I guess growing up in the fishing district makes you like that. I kick my way to the surface, popping out of the dark water with a smile. I float on my back on the surface. My stitches hurt a little but other than that and the fact that I'm in the Hunger Games this is perfect.

"Wow," says a voice. I flip over and spin around, my wet hair swirling around me.

"Hey Zack," I say flirtatiously. "Care to join me?"

"Aren't you worried about your stitches?" he asks, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I promise I'll be careful. Besides I practically grew up in the water. It's fine."

"Oh yeah. District 4."

"Come on where's the Zack I know?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk. I watch as he takes off everything except his under shorts. He dives in like I did and appears next to me a few seconds later. "Can we go to shallower water? I'm not a very good swimmer," says Zack.

"Sure," I say, remembering that Kyle, Lane and I were the only ones able to swim out to the Cornucopia. Now we're probably in about 14-foot deep water. We swim together back into 5-foot deep water. My feet brush the sandy bottom.

"So I never did hear you say why you saved me. Why did you?" I ask.

"Why do you think?" he asks with a smirk.

"I want to hear it from you."

Zack grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. "Because I love you," he whispers, looking straight into my eyes. Slowly, carefully, he closes the gap between our lips. I bring my hands up to his shoulders, kissing him back and falling into the moment. I wrap my legs up around Zack's waist. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I moan.

As of right now I don't give a damn about the fact that we're most likely on every TV in Panem; I don't care that we're in the Hunger Games and could be killed at any moment. All that matters are Zack's lips on mine.

"Was it worth the wait?" I ask with a smile after we break apart and I'm still clinging to him.

"Oh yeah, definitely," says Zack, his eyes sparkling. Still smiling, I leap out of his arms and into the water.

"Catch me if you can!" I cry as loudly as I dare, diving under the water. I reach the land before Zack of course. I stand on the shore, dripping wet with my hands on my hips while he climbs out of the water. Zack picks me up and I giggle as he sets me down on the sleeping bag with a final, gentle, long kiss.

"I'll take the last watch," says Zack.

"No it's okay I'll stay up with you. It's almost morning anyway," I say, looking at the beautiful early morning sky.

"Okay." He lies down next to me and takes my hand in his. "You know you're pretty smart Elyce," says Zack.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I was planning to leave the Careers too. The day after you did actually. And I was going to take you with me." I feel a pang of guilt because I didn't even tell Zack I was leaving, let alone invite him to come with me.

"My stylist, Blake, once told me that there's an old saying; great minds think alike. I guess it's true," I say. Zack smiles. "So how did you find me?"

"Well I pretty much guessed that you had left when I woke up and you were gone. So I told everyone I was going hunting by myself and I just…left. And I guess I found you a minute too late."

"You found me and that's all that matters," I say. Zack and I talk about nothing and everything while the sun comes up. We don't eat any breakfast because our supplies are running low. After a small lunch I decide it's time to go hunting. Zack kisses me softly before we go in separate directions, me with my bow and arrows and him with his sword and a machete. Before we leave I take off my bandages. My wounds are looking terrible but 2 slices across your body aren't gonna look too good. They still hurt but I'll deal with it.

After about 3 miles of walking I still haven't seen anything so I climb up in a tree and scan the area for movement. There, the leaves below are rustling. I remove an arrow from the sheath, nock it, and pull back the string.

I see a little rabbit head pop out of the bushes and I release the arrow. The white fur disappears and I memorize the tree closest to where I shot the arrow. I descend my tree carefully. With a little searching I find my arrow and am pleased with the rabbit I shot. Over the next 2 hours I shoot another rabbit and a squirrel. I begin making my way back to camp around 3:00.

I am cautious to walk lightly so I won't leave tracks. I reach the camp and see that Zack isn't back yet. I skin my kills and wait. Maybe I could start up a fire to cook the animals but smoke tends to attract other tributes and I don't want to start a fight without Zack here to help me.

I'm really starting to worry about him now so I wade into the water to ease my nerves and calm myself down. But only knowing that Zack is safe and okay will truly make me relax. This is bad. The full intensity of what I'm getting into hits me. Caring about someone in the arena will only hurt you because only one can get out alive.

**There you go, the 1st kiss! I don't know why but that was actually sort of hard to write… And can someone please review? Tell me if that scene was crappy or good? Read on because the Feast is next!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 16**

**The Feast is here! And I have 2 important things to say… 1) Okay so I want to thank JoshuaEvans123 for pointing out that I need to describe the arena more. I will try to do that now. And sorry for anyone else that had trouble trying to 'see' the story. 2) READ THIS, VERY IMPORTANT! I am very sorry to all my readers but from now on I will only be updating on Fridays. No more Tuesdays. Its cause school starts kind of soon and I got accepted into a dance company that does performances and stuff (one performance is tomorrow actually). So I've been practicing dance a lot more than I have been writing. I'm so sorry but yeah, only 1 update per week now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

**Chapter 16**

Zack did come back around 6:00. He killed a squirrel and some kind of turkey thing. We started a small fire and cooked the animals. And of course we had to be cliché and kiss in front of the fire while the sun went down. We each had half a rabbit and some raspberries. It seems like forever since we made that District 10 boy eat the raspberries to check if they were poisonous.

Nothing happens for a few days. In other words there are no deaths, which is both good and bad. There haven't been any deaths since Zack killed the District 11 boy. The audience must be getting bored so that means some kind of hell is about to be released.

Zack and I are eating dinner at our cute little camp by the tiny lake in the clearing one evening when suddenly we hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith. "Attention remaining tributes of the 83rd Hunger Games!" he says. "It's time for our annual feast! Come to the Cornucopia tomorrow morning and see what's waiting for you!" The anthem is played but no tributes are shown in the sky tonight. Slowly the artificial stars appear.

"Are we going to the feast?" asks Zack, shattering the silence.

I shrug. "I don't know. We don't really need any food because we can hunt but…" I trail off, not wanting to speak what I'm thinking because it sounds so horrible.

"But it's a good opportunity to take out the other tributes," finishes Zack.

"Exactly," I say with a nod.

"I think we should go."

"We'll go… But we can't put ourselves in danger."

"Then let's leave now. We've got quite a few miles to the Cornucopia." We pack our backpacks with all of our food, weapons and other supplies.

At last we start walking. It pains me a little to leave this small pond that we've been at for almost a week. I think I just don't want to go because the water reminds me of District 4.

I have my bows in one hand, one sheath with all my remaining arrows in it slung over my shoulder along with my backpack, and my other hand in Zack's. He has one of his swords in his other hand and our other 2 packs.

We walk and walk and walk. Then we take a break and walk some more. All damn night. My legs are sore and I'm really tired. But by dawn we finally reach the Cornucopia. Zack and I stand on the edge of the woods surrounding the beach. A few bits of sand have already gotten on my boots. The Careers are no-where in sight. They must have moved their camp.

The Cornucopia looks eerie in the early morning fog, rising in swirling wisps off the lake. It's a cloudy morning but the bit of sun here glints off the dulled golden surface of the Cornucopia. It doesn't look as pretty as the first day of the Games. There are little splatters of blood on it and it isn't as shiny as it was in the beginning. The arena has even taken its toll on a big chunk of metal.

"So what's the plan?" I ask in a whisper. We didn't see any other tributes but that doesn't mean they're not hiding somewhere in the area.

"We agreed that we weren't going out there because we'd get hurt. So you can stay here and shoot arrows at people."

I immediately pale. Zack sees this. "You don't want to kill anyone do you?" I shake my head. I've taken enough lives. "Give me the bow then. I can use it."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Stay here with me I guess. After I've um, killed the others here you can go get the remaining food and I'll watch your back in case anyone tries to attack you."

"Okay," I say. Then the ground in front of the Cornucopia starts to shimmer and shake. A rectangular sliver table laden with fruit, bread, meat, cheese, water and other foods rises from the ground. I notice small vials and bottles filled with little dots scattered amongst the food. What are those?

"I think that's medicine," says Zack, answering my silent question. Sometimes I think he can read my mind. Like just now for instance. It amazes me how well he knows me even though we only met a few weeks ago.

For a minute or 2 there's silence and stillness. Nothing happens. Where are all the other tributes? I turn to Zack and he shrugs. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see something move. I swivel my head forward and watch as a strawberry blonde head on a rather short body wearing a green jacket darts out of the woods. Fawn. She's headed for the table of course. Seeing her alone means that the Career team has broken up. Unless the remaining members of the pack are waiting in the woods to save her if something happens. Though I doubt anyone but Lane would save her.

I look at Zack again and I know he won't kill her. I turn back to watch Fawn. She's halfway down one strip of land when I see a girl with long black hair emerge from the woods. She wears a light brown jacket the color of Zack's hair with a spear clutched in her right fist. District 8. The spear isn't one that was from the Cornucopia. It's made of crude wood but with a sharp and dangerous tip meant to kill.

It all seems to happen in slow motion. Fawn turns at the sound of more footsteps. Then the spear is moving and I know neither Zack nor any other Career will be able to stop it and save Fawn. I want to scream at Fawn to duck but both of us are frozen as the spear slides past the District 8 girls' fingers, sails through the air and lands in Fawn's chest. Fawn drops to the ground.

I feel Zack moving beside me. He stands up and removes an arrow from the sheath on my back. Zack pulls back the string of the bow and the arrow enters the 8 girls' neck with perfect aim.

"Let's go," says Zack solemnly. There could be other tributes here to eliminate but I know he can't stand looking at Fawn's dead body and I can't either. Zack helps me to my feet as 2 cannons go off, marking the deaths of Fawn and the District 8 girl.

'_Don't cry Elyce_,' I think to myself. '_Be strong. Like Fawn.'_

**Aww poor Fawn! In another version of this chapter Lane jumps in front of the spear and saves Fawn then Fawn sees Zack and Elyce and runs to them and she becomes part of their alliance. But I decided that I needed Lane alive for a scene later on. So yeah, the next chapter is not on Tuesday. I will only be updating on Fridays. Again, I am so sorry! Please review!**

**-Alice (Glimmer)**

**Oh P.S if anyone forgot what the Cornucopia on the island thingy with the land spokes and lake and the beach with the forest on the edge looked like then go back to the end of chapter 9 and reread that. But I guess I just sorta described it for you…**


	17. Chapter 17

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 17**

**Is everyone used to the new Friday update thing? Again, so sorry. Oh and I decided that I'll put a little 'previously' thing at the beginnings of the chapters in case anyone forgets what happened in the last chapter last Friday. Alright, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Suzanne Collins nor Taylor Swift so I don't own the Hunger Games or Taylor Swift's song, 'Safe and Sound.' However I do own the plot of this so please don't steal it.**

_Previously in Chapter 16 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Elyce and Zack went to the Feast where Fawn and the District 8 girl were killed._

**Chapter 17**

"What are we going to do now?" I ask once we're walking away from the Cornucopia and Fawn's body.

"Set up camp somewhere I guess," says Zack. "We didn't sleep for like almost 2 days. I don't know about you but I need to rest."

"Yeah me too," I say. Zack and I walk back for about 2 miles. We finally stop when we're both so exhausted we're ready to pretty much collapse. We're in a rather small, shady spot covered and almost hidden by thick trees and foliage.

"You sleep first," I say. For once Zack doesn't object. He just nods, kisses me, rolls out a sleeping bag and lies down on top of it.

I lie back against a tree and watch Zack fall asleep. His chest rises and falls slowly, his breathing deep and even. I yawn a little and before I can fight it I'm asleep.

7 hours later I jolt awake on Zack's chest. Damn! I need to stay awake! What if someone had killed us in our sleep? I stand up and begin pacing back and forth. If only I had some coffee! Why can't Finnick send me a cup? The thought of it makes my mouth water. Or why couldn't Finnick have at least dropped a parachute on my head to wake me up?!

"Stupid Elyce," I mutter to myself for falling asleep when I was supposed to be on watch. My crazy muttering and pacing must make some noise because Zack stirs beneath me. A few seconds later his eyes flutter open.

"Hey," I say, sitting down next to him.

"Hey babe," says Zack, his voice husky with sleep.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

'Sorry," I say, giving him an apologetic kiss.

He smiles when I pull away. "It's okay; I needed to get up anyway. I'm hungry for- lunch or dinner?"

"Dinner," I confirm. "And me too but we don't have much food left."

"Well then it's time to go hunting," says Zack, getting to his feet.

"Should we go back to the Cornucopia and see if anything's left?" I ask.

"No, it's too dangerous to be that visible. And there's probably nothing left anyway."

"Okay." I climb up one of the trees that surround our little temporary campsite and hang our backpacks on a branch that can't be seen from the ground. Now that we're closer to the center of the arena we're probably nearer to more tributes so we need to be more cautious.

Zack and I take the same weapons that we always take when we go hunting. He cups my face, kisses me with a smile and we walk off in separate directions. But I'm not planning on hunting. No, I'm not escaping. That would be stupid; Zack would just track me down like he did before.

I'm going back to the Cornucopia. I don't know why but something is drawing me there. It could be something bad but Kai, a victor from my district, once told me that everything happens for a reason. Lots of people think that he's like Annie. You know, sort of crazy. But I think Kai is pretty smart. He just knows that people will ask him about his time in the arena and he doesn't want to talk about it. I wouldn't want to either. So Kai just avoids people and they assume there's something wrong with him.

I don't care what Zack said, I'm sure there's some food left at the Cornucopia. I think he just doesn't want to go back to the place where Fawn died.

Oh Fawn. She was the nicest, sweetest, most innocent of us all. But she was still a fighter. Though I'm still not sure she really was a Career. Fawn was the youngest of us all, 16. She didn't deserve to die. None of us do. Not even that boy from 11 that attempted to kill me. He was just trying to save himself from certain death and get home.

It doesn't take long to make it back to the Cornucopia. And when I reach it I immediately see a person. It's a boy who looks about 15. He has light blonde hair and is sitting on the ground, surrounded by blood. But it's not his; it's Fawn and the District 8 girl's- wait, that's his District partner. She had the same light brown jacket as he does.

I know I should shoot an arrow at him and get it over with but I don't, I won't, I can't. I don't even run away. Against my better judgment I step out of the woods and walk across the sandy beach to him. When I get closer I notice he's crying, just a little. But enough that he doesn't hear me approach. I stand behind him for a moment, not quite sure what to do or why I even came here. Slowly I reach out and tap his shoulder.

He whirls around with the same expression of shock the District 3 girl had when she saw me. "It's okay," I say calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who-who are you?" asks the boy.

"My name is Elyce. I'm from District 4."

I can tell he's shocked that I'm a Career and I haven't killed him yet. "Elliot…District 8."

"Hey that's my little brother's name! But we call him Eli," I say."

"Oh…" I can tell he's kind of confused and creeped out by me. "Why-why are you here? The feast was hours ago."

"Uh…I don't really know. Why are you here?"

"Because…" His voice cracks and a tear runs down his cheek. "Because Zaria was killed here."

"Was she your District partner?" Elliot just nods, looking at the ground. "No offense…but why do you care?" I ask.

"I loved her. And I never got to tell her."

"I'm so sorry."

"Zaria was my best friend since we were 5. And then when I was 13 I realized I loved her. I planned on telling her soon but then we were reaped and now…now she's gone." Elliot turns to me, a pleading in his eyes. "Elyce, I know we just met but please, I need to be with Zaria." He holds up a knife.

I gasp. He wants me to end his life, to kill him. "Elliot…are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to tell Zaria that I love her. I need to be with her. I need to hold her and kiss her. I need Zaria."

"I'm sorry but I just don't think I can do this," I say.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to. I'll just do it myself." Before I can say anything Elliot jabs the knife into his aching heart.

**It's just so sad! Why do I keep writing sad stuff?! Gosh Alice/Glimmer! Well, as always, please review! I love hearing what you readers think! And don't forget that I only update on Friday now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 18**

**Hey it's my birthday today so I guess here's a present for my romance lovers! Just a heads-up, this isn't my strongest suit but this story needed a little sweet with all the sadness going on. And thank you readers for all your support. We're down to about the last 6 tributes (counting Elliot who just shoved a knife in his chest, remember?) So this story is coming to an end…sort of, just wait till the very end when you see the surprise. Reading time!**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Suzanne Collins nor Taylor Swift so I don't own the Hunger Games or Taylor Swift's song, 'Safe and Sound.' However I do own the plot of this so please don't steal it. And sorry, if you didn't notice I put this disclaimer with the Taylor Swift thing on the last chapter and was like 'oh crap, wrong chapter!' once it was already published! Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

_Previously in Chapter 17 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Elyce went back to the Cornucopia and found the 15-year-old District 8 boy tribute, Elliot. He killed himself to be with his District partner, Zaria._

**Chapter 18**

He falls back on the sand and I let out a horrified squeak. "Elliot!"

"It's okay Elyce," he says, his voice soft and hoarse. "I can be with Zaria now. And maybe you can win."

I don't know what to say so I reach out and stroke his shaggy blonde hair. "Tell Zaria I said hi," I say.

Elliot smiles a little. "Will do." Then his eyes flutter shut and a cannon goes off. I stand up, lift my bow and run like hell. I don't know what I'm running from but I need to get out of here. I run and run, tears streaming out of my eyes and onto my cheeks.

Suddenly I crash into something. I drop down onto the grass and look at the person sitting across from me. "Zack!" I say, tackling him to the ground and kissing him fiercely.

He pushes me back for a second. "Elyce! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I lay my head down on Zack's chest and tell him the story about going to the Cornucopia and seeing Elliot and him talking about Zaria and loving her but not saying it to her and then killing himself to be with her. It's like a tragic love story. Almost like Katniss and Peeta in the 74th Hunger Games.

"It was so sad Zack," I cry, burying my head in his shirt.

"Elyce look at me," says Zack. Surprised, I look into his blue eyes. "I don't want to be like Elliot and not tell you; Elyce, I love you."

"I love you too Zack," I say, leaning down and kissing him. So there we lay on the forest floor, in the Hunger Games with tears drying on my cheeks, me lying on top of Zack, kissing gently.

After a while we break apart. "Stand up," says Zack softly. I stare at him questioningly but push myself to my feet. Zack follows me up and takes one of my hands in his own. He grabs my other hand and puts it around his neck and places his other hand on my waist. Zack starts moving in slow circles. Oh I get it now, we're dancing.

I begin moving with him. He smiles at me. "Remember that one time by the Cornucopia when you were singing in the water?" asks Zack.

"Uh-huh. And you totally ruined the moment by creeping up on me when I didn't have any clothes on."

"Yeah that time. What song was that?"

"Safe and Sound."

"I like it. It's pretty, like you." I smile and shake my head at his comment, waving it away. "You should sing it now."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Well we need some music," points out Zack.

"Then why don't you sing?"

"Because I can't sing."

"Fine but just the chorus." I take a deep breath and lay my head against Zack's Career-muscled chest. I'm sure the cameras are all tuned into this moment. I close my eyes, just to go along with the first line of the song.

"_Just close your eyes; the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light; you and I'll be safe…and…sound."_

"I'm gonna spin you," says Zack after I'm finished.

"What? No!" I protest, snapping my eyes open. But before I know it I'm twirling around in a circle. I can't help it; I let out a small giggle. Hey it's fun, you got a problem? Suddenly Zack dips me down and kisses me again. Not that I object to that. I straighten back up and continue kissing him with my arms around his neck. He runs his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth for him.

The loud snap of a twig breaks us apart. We look at each other and immediately run in the direction of the sound. There's only Zack's sword for protection but that's all we need. After a mile of running we still haven't seen anything.

Defeated, Zack flops down on a fallen log. "Well dammit."

"You said it," I say, sitting down next to him. He puts his arm around me. "It could have just been an animal," I point out.

Zack shakes his head. "We would have found it if it was an animal and it wouldn't have come so close in the first place."

"Well what do we do now?" Someone obviously knows where our camp is."

"I guess we have to go back, get our stuff and go someplace else."

I sigh and stand up. "Okay, let's go back."

And so we walk back. I am sick and tired of walking today. All I want is to be home in District 4 with Chase and my brothers and Sainya too.

"Only 6 left," says Zack suddenly.

"Yeah," I say.

"We might end up being the last ones."

"I know. What do we do then?"

"No idea Elyce."

"Let's just not talk about it," I say. "If it comes down to it we'll decide what to do then."

"Alright babe." Zack takes my hand. When we reach our supplies we eat a small dinner. "How about we walk till the fallen are shown tonight then set up camp? That's about 2 hours of walking."

"Alright," I agree. "And we still need to go hunting tomorrow."

"True. Did you see anything when you went to the Cornucopia?"

"I didn't really look much," I say. "But I don't want to go back."

"It's fine. We don't need to. I don't want to go back either." Zack and I pick up our weapons and backpacks. We talk while we walk; it makes the travel less boring. Zack tells me about his little sister Codella. In return I tell him about Chase, Eli, and Eric. I would tell him about Sainya but I already told him that I didn't know the person I volunteered for. That's the one thing I can't tell him: I'm not really a Career.

"So Chase and I wanted to go swimming with a few guys from our school one night but our parents wouldn't let us," I say, starting the story.

Zack raises and eyebrow at me. "I wouldn't let you either. Unless I was one of those guys of course."

I roll my eyes. "Well anyway we decided to sneak out around midnight and meet up at the beach. We had a good time-."

"Did anything happen?" interrupts Zack.

"No nothing happened," I say. "Gosh you sound like my parents."

"Just wanted to know the details." I stop walking and stare at him for a second.

"And we went home around 5 in the morning," I say, starting up the story again. "Which was a little later than Chase and I had planned. When I was sneaking back in through my window Eli caught me. I forgot he would be up early going to the gym. So he ran to mom and told her. I couldn't pretend like I was sleeping because my hair was wet. Then she told Chase's mom and we were grounded for 3 weeks."

"Nice story," says Zack.

"Oh no I'm not done yet," I say. "Chase and I wanted revenge on Eli. The next week it was his birthday and he got a new training sword. I don't remember who came up with the plan but it was fun to do and the next day Eli's sword was covered in sparkly rhinestones. And he had to bring it to training for a month before he got it replaced! The best part was we never got in trouble for it because Eli wouldn't dare tell mom and dad. If he did we would have just bejeweled his knife collection. Plus also he didn't have any proof it was us. Eli just told dad it was probably some kid at the training center."

Zack laughs. "One time Codella colored my hair pink while I slept because I wouldn't take her to the candy store."

I laugh this time. "Little siblings…what are you gonna do? But you gotta love em."

"True, true." The Capitol anthem starts playing with the seal in the sky. Zack and I drop with our stuff to the ground. It's just a random spot in a regular forest. The trees seem to scrape the picture of the Capitol's seal. Fawn, Zaria and Elliot are shown in the sky. The stars reappear in their place.

"Elyce, you're crying," says Zack.

"What?" I say, reaching a hand up to my cheek. I feel a small tear track. I guess I am crying. "Oh."

"You sleep tonight. I'll keep watch," says Zack. He puts his arm around me and holds me close.

"Do my hair," I say weakly.

Zack laughs a little. "Okay."

"I love you Zack."

"I love you too Elyce." While gentle fingers undo my tangled, dirty, fishtail braids I fall asleep.

**Aww, sweet stuff in this chapter! I know it might have been a little boring if you're not all into like romance stuff (like me). But I promise the next chapter is…well I don't really know what to say about the next chapter. I guess it's extremely sad. That's kind of the tone for the next few chapters. Well, see you next Friday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 19**

**Okay this is by far the saddest chapter I think. But it had to happen. I don't want to ruin it for you by saying anymore so…here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 18 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Elliot did kill himself for Zaria. Elyce went back in hysterics and told Zack about it._

**Chapter 19**

I wake up with the early morning sun warming my face. I tilt my head up and see Zack's mouth slightly open, his breathing deep and even. I smile a little and carefully kiss him awake.

"Hmm, good morning," says Zack, sitting up. "Oh wait, damn I fell asleep didn't I?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's fine."

"No it's not! What if we had gotten attacked?"

"I-I don't know! One of us is gonna die anyway!" Immediately I regret what I've said. He stands up and turns away from me. "Zack, I didn't mean it."

"No, you're right." He picks up his sword and swings it around in a figure 8. My heart begins pounding in my chest. What is he doing? Did I just make him realize that I'm only a girl he's known for a few weeks and that I shouldn't get between him and years of training to win? "Let's go hunting."

"Okay," I say, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I pick up my bow and arrows. Zack wouldn't kill me…would he? He said he loved me. But Zack's a Career and sometimes words are just that, words.

We walk for over an hour but don't see anything. I think the Gamemakers have purposely lessened the animal population in the arena.

"Let's split up," says Zack and at first I think he's talking about breaking our alliance. But he's only talking about hunting. "You stay here and scout up in a tree for animals. I think we're pretty close to that raspberry bush so I'll go get some of those." He turns around to leave.

"Wait," I say. "Zack…are you mad at me?"

"What? Babe no, of course not!" he says.

"But you've been acting all strange since I said…that thing."

"Well it's just…I don't like thinking about the fact that one of us has to die."

"Me either," I say. "Reality hurts." Zack smiles a little and walks over to kiss me lightly. We're both smiling when we break apart. He takes my hand and kisses it gently.

I raise my eyebrows in a silent question. "It's some old gesture," explains Zack. "From before Panem."

I nod. On the inside I wonder how everyone knows stuff about before Panem. Blake with the saying, myself with the song, Zack with the kiss. The Capitol usually tries to erase everything from the pre-Panem times. They don't like us knowing about that place called North America. We don't learn anything in school from before the 13 Districts were created.

I wave my fingers at Zack and walk into the trees where I do the usual hunting routine; climb a tree and wait…and wait…and wai-hey what was that?! I pull back my arrow quickly and let it fly in the direction of the rustling and the fluffy squirrel tail I saw. Within the next 2 hours I kill a rabbit and one of those turkey things that I think is called groosling.

That's when it hits me: where the hell is Zack? He said he was just going to the berry bushes so he should be back by now. Dread wells up inside me. Calm down Elyce. I'll just go to the raspberry bushes and see if Zack's there. I try not to think of what I'll do if he's not. At least I haven't heard a cannon.

I put my kills in one of my backpacks and hang it on a branch above me then scale down the tree. I sling the other pack over my shoulder and bring my weapons with me. It's about 2 miles to the raspberry bush and it doesn't take long to reach with me fast walking because I'm nervous.

My fears are confirmed: Zack is nowhere in sight. I take a deep breath and sit down on the ground, not caring how vulnerable I look.

Suddenly I notice something in the dirt, an indentation, a footprint. I try not to get my hopes up but it could be Zack's footprint. After a bit of searching I find another footprint and another. I follow them for a mile before they suddenly stop.

"Elyce," says a voice. I whirl around and see Zack's sword on the ground and his face in the trees above me. He leaps down so we're inches apart then takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I close my eyes and grin against his lips. But all too soon the kiss ends and I feel something sharp poking my stomach.

Zack staggers away and that's when I see it, the quickly growing red splotch on his shirt and the small silver tip sticking out of the center. He falls to the forest floor and without thinking I stab an arrow into the District 6 girls' neck that's standing behind him. She falls too and drops Zack's sword. I pick it up and drive it into her stomach.

I feel a hand on my leg, Zack. I kneel down beside him, tears already welling up in both of our eyes. "Zack," I say, gasping for breath against the lump in my throat. I lean down and kiss him forcefully as though that will make him live through this. I can feel his tears wetting my face along with my own.

"Elyce." He touches my face then reaches in his pocket. "Take this." Zack places something in my shaking hand. It's his district token. I keep hold of his hand in mine. A cannon fires for the District 6 girl.

Zack smiles sadly. "I love you," he whispers. One of my tears falls onto his cheek, mixing with his.

"I love you too." His eyes flutter shut and his grip on my hand loosens. A cannon fires. "No!" I scream. "No! Please come back! Please, please, please! I'll kill myself! Zack!" I'm sobbing and yelling hysterically now but I don't care that all of Panem is seeing me at my weakest moment. I don't care about anything anymore. All I want is Zack but I'll never be able to kiss him or talk to him or laugh with him or do anything with him ever again because the Capitol has taken him from me.

I stand up and kick the tree Zack was sitting in just minutes earlier. "Why Zack?!" I screech, not caring who hears. Let them hear me. Maybe someone will come kill me and I can be with Zack again. Maybe I'll just kill myself. "Why him?! Why not me?!" I yell at the sky. I kick the tree again and a branch falls down, giving me a nasty scratch on my cheek. I scream once more but it does nothing to my reeling emotions.

I crumple to the ground, tears wetting every part of my face. "Zack." I reach out and touch his now cold, lifeless hand. I want nothing more than to curl up and die next to him. Is it possible to die from a broken heart? I hope so. "Please come back," I whisper, even though it's hopeless and impossible and I know it will never happen.

The chirping of the birds in the trees suddenly stop. I know the hovercraft is coming to pick up Zack and take him back to District 1 in a box. Quickly I take Zack's sword and backpack, knowing he'd want me to have them.

I walk back to that plain spot in the woods where we made our camp like I'm a dead person. I climb up a tree and sit on a small thin branch; not caring if the branch breaks and I fall. And that's where I sit till night falls. Not sleeping, not eating, not cleaning Zack's blood off my shirt, not even thinking; just sitting and acting like a zombie.

When it gets dark and the stars get switched on, the faces of the dead are shown. Zack and the District 6 girl I killed. Of course seeing Zack's face makes me cry again. I reach into my pocket and pull out his district token; that pearl with the sapphires in it. Wait a second-I thought Zack's token was confiscated.

I look up at the sky as if the Capitol-created stars will give me answers. I can practically hear Finnick yelling at me to use my brain. What does this mean?

I bring the pearl up closer to my eyes. That's when I see it: a tiny line around the middle of the sphere. Upon further inspection I see it's a seam. Carefully I twist the top of the pearl and it pops off with a small click. Inside I find a small, white, folded scrap of paper. I unfold it but can't see any of the words in the darkness.

I fall back against the tree trunk with an exasperated sigh and look up at the not-quite-bright-enough-to-read-by half moon. I'll just have to start a fire. I'm past caring about getting caught and killed. I take a few matches from a bag, scale down the tree and light a few twigs. I take out the note again and carefully straighten it out.

**Oh what's it gonna say?! Well you'll find out in the next chapter! This was way too sad and I'm sure a few of you are crying. I promise in the end of the next chapter Elyce becomes all badass and stuff, just wait, I loved writing it. Thanks for reading; reviews and favorites are appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 20**

**Okay, this chapter might kinda suck because it's a filler and I needed it to kill off another character (that sounds horrible, I know), to have Elyce read Zack's note and to have her get all this confidence and determination and stuff so she can become all bad ass (you'll see at the end and in the next chapter). So happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 19 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_The District 6 girl killed Zack and Elyce killed her. Zack gave Elyce his District token and she found a note inside._

**Chapter 20**

_Elyce if you're reading this I must be dead. I just want you to know that I love you. It wasn't just for the Games or to get sponsors. It was real and I hope you feel the same way. For now stay strong. Forget about me, there's time for mourning later. Focus and you'll win. I know you can. I believe in you and I will love you forever. Just think of me as your guardian angel now. I'll protect you as much as I can._

_Zack_

Tears are brought to my eyes again. I smile at his encouragement. Suddenly I hear a crackly popping sound. At first I think it's just the fire but it grows louder and closer. Then I see a face appear in the trees.

"Elyce!"

"Lane! What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised and a bit shaken up by his presence.

"I was just in the area," he replies with a smile.

"Small arena," I joke, smiling back.

"I saw Zack…in the sky tonight." The smiles fade and are replaced by seriousness.

I nod and Lane sits down next to me. I rest my head on his chest and he puts an arm around my shoulders. It's not supposed to be romantic or anything. That would be betraying Zack.

"How are you taking it?" asks Lane.

"It had to happen. There's only 1 victor."

"True."

"So what happened after I left?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"Well when everyone woke up and found out that you weren't there they were kind of confused. And when it became clear you weren't coming back Zack went…crazy. He really did love you Elyce."

"I know. I loved him back."

"He punched Kyle over some stupid comment. Of course Kyle punched back but Zack blocked it wrong and hurt his hand."

"So that's why his hand was all red and swollen."

"Then Zack said he was going hunting, and no one would dare to go with him. We all knew he wanted to be alone so we let him. He never came back. We figured he left to find you."

"You were right. Zack did find me. And he saved me from the District 11 boy." I lift the bottom of my shirt up slightly to show Lane the blue stitches.

"Ouch," he says. "So days after Zack left Fawn did too. I figured out that Larkin and Kyle were planning to kill me and when Fawn died at the Feast I decided to leave the alliance too. I just kept walking and walking and now I'm here."

"We're in the last 4 you know." Carefully, slowly, I reach behind me for my bow. Lane doesn't notice.

"Yeah, me, you, Larkin and Kyle. I wonder if they're still allies."

"Uh-huh." My fingers grip the bow, an arrow already loaded in it.

"What are you-," starts Lane. Quickly I stand up and pull back the string of my bow. Lane stands up too, a look of shock on his face with his hands in the air.

"Lane I'm sorry," I say. "But this is the Hunger Games and there can only be one survivor. I won't kill you, but I can't be allies with you. Not this late in the Games. It's too risky. Just take your things, walk away and I'll let you go unharmed."

"Okay Elyce. I understand." Lane picks up his backpack and handful of spears. I stare intently at him, watching to make sure none of those spears suddenly end my life.

I slowly walk over to Lane and kiss his lips lightly. "I'm sorry, maybe in another life; maybe if things were different," I whisper, looking deep into his glowing green eyes. It's the same thing I said when he first kissed me. All he does is nod once.

I watch the back of Lane's teal jacket as he walks into the trees, waves good-bye and disappears into the thick foliage and the darkness of the night. I stand there for a while, bathed in the warmth and light of the fire behind me. My fingers reach up and carefully unravel my fishtail braids. I shake out my long blonde locks. Forget the old Elyce. It's time for the new one. The one who knows she can win.

2 days later a cannon goes off in the middle of the day. It makes me jump and I spend the rest of the evening wondering who it is. That night Lane is in the sky.

"No," I whisper to myself, disbelieving what I see in the stars. "No!" I scream at the sky as his picture fades away. How did this happen? How could it happen? Did he run into Larkin and Kyle? Did he eat a poison berry?

That's when a switch gets flipped. Somewhere inside me I am filled with a confidence that I can do this. I can survive. I release a scream that I didn't know I was holding in. Let Larkin and Kyle hear me. Let them come because I'll kill them, both of them. I'll win this for Zack; for Lane; for Elliot and Zaria; for the sweet, strawberry blonde Fawn and that little District 3 girl I saved berries for in the beginning; for my brothers; for Sainya and Chase. I'll be the victor of the 83rd annual Hunger Games. It's either that or die trying.

And with that thought I gather my things and start walking to the Cornucopia. The place where Kyle and Larkin are about to be killed by me. The typical site of the final showdown.

I need to give the cameras a little something. Something the Capitol can put on t-shirts and posters in the morning after I win. A little saying that I will be remembered for.

"Let's get these Games over with. Tonight I will become the 83rd victor or die trying." That sums up what's going through my brain now. Sounds pretty good right?

_Somewhere high above the arena, above Panem, above the world, 3 figures watch the blonde District 4 girl below them. 1 of the figures is a girl; 2 are boys. They were all tributes and they all know the blonde girl. She is Elyce Annya. The figures smile down at Elyce, knowing she's a fighter and she'll avenge their deaths. Knowing she'll win for them._

**I just had to do that last thing. It seemed right. And if you didn't know the 'figures' were Fawn, Lane and Zack. They needed a last little part. So please review and I'll see you next Friday! And the updates might be a little later in the day because school starts but there will still be a new chapter every Friday.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 21**

**Oh my gosh, major nerd freak out today! I thought I forgot my flash drive (which has my chapters) at school! Thank goodness I didn't though! So anyway… This is the last chapter taking place in the Hunger Games! It's got to be one of my favorites because of all the action! Yay! And I just want to say that I am touched by the reviews I received. You guys are amazing. And though this story may be coming to an end…well, maybe it isn't. More on that later though. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 20 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Elyce read the note Zack gave her. Lane found her then was killed. Elyce doesn't know how he died. Now she is out to get Larkin and Kyle._

**Chapter 21**

Once I'm walking you can't stop me. I leave my supplies where they are. I won't need them again because I'm ending this tonight. With my bows in one hand, arrow quiver on my back and knifes on my belt and hidden in my boots I march to victory or death. 5 miles later I'm on the edge of the forest, looking out at the Cornucopia basking in the dim light of the midnight's almost full moon.

Filled with the newfound confidence that I can win, I fearlessly step out of the safety of my hidden spot in the woods and onto the beach. "Come out come out wherever you are District 2!" I call out playfully with a Career amount of cockiness and arrogance.

Suddenly I hear the whistling of something flying in the air past my ear. I see an arrow land in the sand in front of me. They were aiming at the back of my neck. "Ha, nice shot," I taunt, picking up the arrow, adding it to my quiver and walking to the water. "But did you forget? Archery is mine and Katniss's specialty." That will anger them. Katniss killed that boy, Cato from their District, 9 years ago. That's when I see Kyle emerge from the woods in front of me.

Here's a little fact about me: I can run, but I suck at it. I'm not fast whatsoever and I can't run for a long time. There's no such thing as fight or flight for me, only fight. That's why I'm a fighter. Or in this case, a swimmer.

"Catch me if you can!" I scream at Kyle, diving into the water and hoping my arrows don't fall out of my sheath. I can't afford to lose any now. But if I'm lucky I'll only need 2.

Less than a minute later I scramble onto the sandy island of the Cornucopia. Quickly I grab a wet arrow and try to dry it on the sand. I nock the arrow then pull it back and look for Kyle. There, in the water, I just saw his black hair and deep red jacket. I release the arrow without a second thought. It misses him by about 2 inches. I curse in my head. Nice time for your shaky aim to finally get to you Elyce.

I remove another dripping arrow and shoot it at Kyle. The arrow lands in his back and he flails around in the blood stained water before finally sinking out of sight. I guess he wasn't a strong enough swimmer to keep up with pain. A cannon goes off for Kyle.

I'm knocked to the ground suddenly. Larkin, it's the only other tribute with me. She must have snuck up on me when I was shooting the arrows. With Larkin being so small it should be easy to throw her off me but she's too fast. She pins me on my stomach.

"Never thought it'd come down to me and a bitchy District 4 girl," Larkin hisses in my ear.

"My name is Elyce," I growl back.

"Whatever, you're not even a Career anyway, why should I give a damn?" I stay silent this time. She knew? How could she know? How did she even find out? "Oh yes, slut, I knew you weren't a Career from the moment you started cuddling up to Zack."

"If you're such a Career why haven't you killed me already?" I ask innocently.

Larkin grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my neck back. "You see this?" she asks, holding her wrist in front of my face. It's the one with the emerald butterfly bracelet. "Watch." Larkin starts fiddling with the gems that make up the butterfly's wings. She rips them off and throws them carelessly at the sand. Then she rips off the butterfly completely. What is the purpose of destroying your district token? Has she gone crazy like some tributes do near the end?

Larkin takes the mutilated silver charm away from my sight. In a few seconds she's holding a knife in front of my face. Its blade glints evilly in the moonlight.

"Cheater," I whisper. Her bracelet held a hidden weapon and somehow she managed to sneak it past the Gamemakers.

Larkin laughs manically. "Yes, yes I am. But what can they do about it now? 'Win at all costs' my aunt Clove always told me."

"It's a shame she's dead now," I say. "And it's too bad she never told you District 4 girls have tricks too."

Just as I feel Larkin about to shove her forbidden knife in my neck I knock it out of her hand. It sails through the air and lands in the water where it sinks into the dark depths. Larkin gets off of me and runs after the knife. I jump in after her.

The waves engulf me and I open my eyes, searching in the blurry water for the knife. There's a big brownish-red blob; that must be Larkin. I swim deeper and see something about 7 feet deeper that's darker than the rest of the grainy sand ground. The knife. I need air but I have to go get the blade. As I go down farther into the water my ears begin hurting from the pressure. Ignore it Elyce.

Larkin is nowhere in sight. Oh god, my bow and arrows are both on the land. How could I be so stupid? When I come up Larkin will just shoot me. My fingers grasp the knife and I kick up to the surface quickly, my lungs feeling ready to burst. But I can't surface in the same spot. I swim as fast as I can to a different part of the island, gasping for breath when I can finally come up for air. As I expected, Larkin has my bow. She's looking down at the water with her back to me.

"Oh Larkin, over here," I call, throwing the knife. She turns around just as it enters her side, not her heart. Well knife throwing never was my specialty. Larkin rips out the knife, blood pouring from her waist and darkening the sand. She falls like most people do when they are about to die in the Hunger Games.

The District 2 girl smiles like the Career she is; the Career she was created to be; the Career she has become. She trained and trained only to be taken down by me, a mere District 4 girl who had barely picked up a weapon before the Games. And the thing that was supposed to help the District 2 girl ends up being her ultimate downfall.

"I killed Lane," says Larkin, still grinning insanely. And those are the last words she speaks as her eyes glaze over and a cannon fires.

Yep, forever a Career.

**Congratulations to Elyce Annya of District 4, the victor of the 83rd Hunger Games! And no this story is NOT done yet! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 22**

**So these last final chapters might be kind of slow because I wanted to end this when Elyce is on the train home. And ohhhh little spoke of rebellion in this chapter! Okay here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 21 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Elyce killed Kyle then she killed Larkin with a hidden knife that Larkin had smuggled into the arena. Elyce is now the victor of the 83rd Hunger Games._

**Chapter 22**

I wake up in a room so bright white it seems to gleam. Heaven? Wait no, I won. I'm the 83rd victor. I try not to think of the people I have killed to be here, back in the Capitol where I was weeks earlier.

A thin white sheet covers me. Beneath the sheet I am naked and I can see that the blue stitches Zack painstakingly put in are gone, along with the scars they would have left. The Capitol may be able to make the physical scars disappear but the mental and emotional ones will cause me nightmares forever.

Beside me there is a table with some food. Broth, applesauce and water, the standard just-out-of-the-arena food. But next to the bowl of soup lies a rectangular shaped piece of paper. I reach over and pick it up.

_I'm coming; be ready. _

What? Who's coming? Finnick? Blake? Annie? Tala? As if on cue the door opens and I tense up, ready to fight even though I'm weak and restrained by a metal band at my waist. Hey I just got out of the Hunger Games, don't judge.

A woman with her long dark hair in a braid walks in. I've only seen her on TV before. The victor of the 74th Hunger Games; Katniss Everdeen of District 12.

"Nice shooting Elyce," she says looking around the room. It's almost like she's searching for something.

"Thanks…"

"You know I didn't really care for you in the Games. Especially since you killed the boy I mentored. I thought you were just another typical Career. But I did start rooting for you once I saw you crying for that Zack boy." I wince at the mention of his name. Katniss doesn't notice because she's looking everywhere but at me. "And I always thought you were really a Career up until Larkin blew your cover. Good acting by the way."

"Why are you here?" I ask bluntly, finally breaking out of my stunned stupor.

"Wait." She walks to the corner of one wall and rips a camera from the ceiling. Katniss crushes it under her boot.

"What are you-," I start, confused by her actions. She doesn't answer as she destroys 2 more cameras and locks the door.

"Just listen, we don't have much time. Shortly after I won, a rebellion started in District 12. The Capitol managed to stop it from spreading anywhere else"

"Why are you telli-?" Katniss holds up her hand and interrupts again.

"Here's the thing, I see parts of me in you. Even as you lay here helplessly in this bed. Haymitch sees it too. Create a rebellion in your District and I'll start up one in mine again. A Career District will be harder to convince but fighting the Capitol will be much easier with you on our side."

"But how am I-?"

"Shh. Just try. Tell me about your progress when you visit on your victory tour. Come on Elyce, be the face of the rebellion with me. I know it's a lot to take in but consider it." I stay silent now, my face impassive.

"The next thing you need to know is the Capitol plans to make you like your mentor; the next 'Finnick Odair' if you know what I mean. Start making yourself unlikable." Suddenly there is a pounding on the door, Peacekeepers.

"One minute!" Katniss yells at the door. "District 13 exists Elyce," she whispers quickly.

The doors burst open. "What's going on in here?" asks a Peacekeeper.

"Nothing," says Katniss. "I was just congratulating Elyce here on her victory."

"You better come with us Miss Everdeen." They usher her out the door quite forcibly.

Before I can even begin to comprehend what Katniss said, I feel a cool liquid rushing through my veins via one of the IV tubes in my arms. That's when I pass out.

I wake up hours later remembering Katniss visiting me but not a thing she said. I look over next to me and see the bag on the IV stand that was full of something earlier is now empty. It hits me then: they made me pass out and wiped my memory. They didn't want me remembering what Katniss said.

So what could she possibly have said?

I don't have time to mull it over because at that moment the door opens for a second time today. "Blake!" I shout, a smile splitting my face. It's incredible to see him again. Blake walks over, grinning. He reaches beneath my bed/table thing and presses something that undoes my metal belt. I sit up and hug him.

"Come on Elyce, let's get you ready for the viewing." I feel my heart drop and my smile fall. Now I have to watch everyone die a second time.

Blake takes my hand in his warm one as I slide off the table and walk my first shaky steps since the arena. The coldness of the white tile floor seeps into my bare feet, making me shiver. The sheet that covers me slips off and onto the floor.

"Oh let me get that," says Blake, bending down and picking it up. He wraps me up in the white sheet and leads me down the hall to the training center elevator. From what I see of the sky it looks like a cloudy, early morning. That's good; I like storms and this kind of weather.

We ride up past the gym where the 24 of us trained. 23 are now dead and being shipped back to their districts in wooden boxes.

I catch sight of myself in the reflective surfaces of the elevator and almost gasp. I'm skinny as hell and as pale as a ghost. The white sheet doesn't help too much with my completion either. My arms and legs look like twigs, my face gaunt and my eyes haunted by what I've seen over the past few weeks. Blake catches sight of my horrified gaze.

"It's okay Elyce," he says, giving my hand a comforting squeeze. "You look better than most tributes do after the Games. Time will heal you."

The Remake Center. Alula and Lima immediately swam me with hugs and useless gossip about stupid things. I don't even mind that they only think of themselves; I just get to practice tuning them out and not thinking. That's what I'll have to do during the viewing of the Games or I'll have a mental breakdown on national television.

Alula puts a few little braids on the top layer of my hair and leaves the rest down in its natural waves. She puts waterproof mascara, blue eye shadow and a dangerously dark lip-gloss on me. But that's what I am now, dangerous; to be handled with caution. I'm just a murderer.

Lima brushes sparkling blue and white waves up my arms. She paints my nails dark blue with white tips at the ends. Finally Blake comes in with a small breakfast and 2 gifts for me that he holds behind his back.

"First for Panem's newest victor," starts Blake in a mock Capitol accent. I giggle. "Her beautiful ring from her best friend, Chase. Who has great taste in color if I do say so myself. Now where did I put that...?" He feels in all his pockets even though it's clearly on his hand. I raise my eyebrows. "Oh this? This is mine, see it even matches." He pats his blue hair, which does in fact match the deep blue ring. I pointed it out before I went in the arena. I laugh again and Blake slides the ring on one of my fingers.

"And next, something of my own creation, a necklace. Perhaps it's more than that though. For it holds secrets of love and-."

"Blake!" I interrupt, laughing still. "Enough with the dramatic speech just show me already!"

"Patience," insists Blake. "Now as I was saying…here." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a necklace with a pearl. But not just any pearl, Zack's sapphire encrusted district token. On the chain there are more, smaller pearls and sapphires.

"Don't worry I didn't read the note."

"I…I don't know what to say. Thanks doesn't even begin to cover it."

He wraps me up in a hug. "You're a victor, honey. You don't need to say anything. You survived the Hunger Games. This is the least I could do." Tears fill my eyes and I choke back a sob. Blake pulls me close to him on the couch and I lay my head on his shoulder. "It's okay Elyce. Let it all out." And that's exactly what I do until my eyes can't possibly make any more tears and the front of Blake's shirt is soaked with my salty tears.

"Better?" asks Blake.

I sniffle and nod. "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's fine. Come on, we have to get you to your interview and you better know damn well that you won't be going in that tacky silver robe." He shivers and I roll my eyes but smile.

After fixing and reapplying my makeup, Blake pulls out a big black bag.

"Close my eyes?" I ask.

"Of course." I feel a light, silky, thin fabric slide over me. Then he pulls something and makes the top tighter. "Open them."

As with every dress Blake creates for me, it's incredible, beautiful and unique. It has tiny dark spaghetti straps and a matching string tied under my breasts. The dress starts out dark blue and above the string is a single layer of fishnet. Under the string the material flows all around me. It fades from teal, to the blue of my ring and Blake's hair, to turquoise, to periwinkle, to a little lighter blue, then sky blue, and finally to the white that pools on the floor at the end of the dress.

"Imagine the dark blue top is the bottom of the ocean. And as the water gets closer to the sun it turns lighter and lighter till on the surface there are white capped waves."

"Interesting," I say. "And perfect."

"I figured you wouldn't want something very tight and sexy right after getting out of the arena." I nod. In this dress you can't see how much my ribs poke out and how thin I've become. I twirl around in a circle and watch as the dress fans out and falls gracefully to the floor. It swishes around when I step off the platform.

"As I always say, you look dazzling."

"Are there any shoes?" I ask.

"Do you want any?"

"No, I'm okay."

"He sighs with relief. "Alright, good, I didn't have any." I laugh.

Suddenly a crackly noise sounds overhead. "Elyce Annya, report to backstage."

**What's gonna happen next? Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! As always, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 23**

**I honestly don't have much to say about this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 22 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Katniss visited Elyce while she was recovering but the Capitol drugged her so she doesn't remember a thing._

**Chapter 23**

I take a deep breath, my hands are shaking and my heart is beating like crazy. In front of me Finnick turns around and gives me a thumbs up. He walks up the stairs and disappears into the afternoon light and screams of the crowd.

I take another breath and let it out slowly. In my head I count to 15 before following Finnick's footsteps. As I come into view the crowds' cheering gets even louder and wilder. I wave and blow kisses and even twirl a few times. My dress swishes and swirls around my legs and the Capitol people laugh when they see my bare feet. I leap the rest of the way to Caesar Flickerman.

I curtsy in front of Caesar-earning more laughter-, shake his hand and twirl one last time before taking my seat in an ornately decorated plush chair. The whole time I fake a smile. Caesar welcomes me until finally the Games start playing on a massive screen.

The main focus is me. The reaping, the chariot rides and the interviews pass by quickly. Then the Games come. The bloodbath shows us Careers killing viciously and mercilessly. Next it shows the sword fight between Zack and I.

"_Do I get that kiss now?"_

The scene cuts to the other tributes and back to when I'm hunting with the boys. I find the berries, Kyle kills the 10 boy, I sleep next to Zack, he does my hair. We get to the part I want to see: how did the little District 3 girl die?

I'm shown leaving berries for her and the cameras follow her running away. During the run she trips and twists her ankle. She can't move anywhere and that's where she dies of starvation. I look away before the cannon fires, when tears are streaming out of her big brown eyes, down the sides of her face, dripping onto the neck of her yellow jacket and into her beautiful short red hair.

For the rest of the viewing I force my mind to go blank and I try not to register what I see on the screen. But nothing can stop me from tearing up when Zack dies. Discreetly Caesar hands me a tissue and winks. I mouth a thanks.

Finally the viewing is over when I am announced as the victor of the 83rd Hunger Games. I still have to be crowned though. The anthem plays and a little boy dressed in a white suit brings the crown on a pillow to President Snow. He walks over to me and I try to keep the hatred I have for him out of my eyes as he places the crown on my head.

I escape back to the training center afterward. But instead of pressing the button marked wit push the button to go to District 1's floor. More specifically Zack's room.

When I get there I close the door and amble into the bathroom lifelessly. I stare back at the strangely beautiful 17-year-old-girl in the mirror. On the inside I'm a monster. Silent tears slide down my cheeks. The shiny crown on my head looks out of place; I'm not really a victor.

The sharp points along the top remind me of daggers. How appropriate. It feels like there are daggers in my heart now, twisting and turning, trying to cause me the most pain possible.

I won't ever be the same again. I'm just a shell of the old Elyce. I wonder if Finnick felt this way after his Games.

I remove my crown and place it on the counter before I do anything rash like throw it across the room or try to kill myself with it. Wouldn't that make an interesting headline; _New Victor Found Dead in her Lover's Bathroom. _Or,_ 83__rd__ Victor Commits Suicide via Crown. _But I could never do that to my family.

My family. My friends. I want to see them, I really do. But I want them to see the Elyce I was before I came to the Capitol. However she is gone. She's back with the happy memories.

I slip off my dress and jewelry and climb into Zack's bed. I want to sleep but my mind won't stop racing. I try to zone out like I did during the viewing. Wait! I snap my eyes open. I was so out of it I didn't see how Lane died. Did Larkin really kill him or was it something else? Dammit! Just one more thing for me to worry about.

Somehow I manage fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

"There you are Elyce!" says a male voice, breaking me out of my deep sleep. I open my eyes slowly and see the voice is Blake. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I yawn and sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Really?" I ask groggily.

"No this was the 1st place I checked after your room," admits Blake.

"You know me too well."

"Now I know you don't want to hear this but today's your Post-Games Victor Interview."

I let out an aggravated moan and flop back on my bed, pulling the sheets over my head. "Nooooo!"

Yeeessss!" says Blake in a whiny imitation of my voice. "Come on; let's go up to the roof."

"Whhhyyyy?"

"Because, just come," he says seriously. Why is he being so persistent about this? There must be a good reason.

"Alright. But I'm not getting dressed."

"Fine by me but you might get stared at," warns Blake. I give him an I-don't-give-a-damn look and he grins. "Let's go."

I slide out of bed and we walk to the elevator. On the way up it stops and the doors open to reveal a shocked Capitol attendant. One look at me, the newest victor, in all her 'vicious' skinniness and purple underwear glory and he says he'll wait.

Once the doors close again Blake and I look at each other and burst out laughing. "Did you see his face?!" I say between giggles and gasps for breath.

He nods, trying to compose himself but failing. Finally we get up and out onto the roof.

"So why are we here?" I ask. We go sit down on the bench under the ivy mat. I immediately notice the sink above that means the diary is still hiding up there.

"First because I need to tell you something and second because of a request from the President for flowers on your dress. Specifically roses spray painted with silver and sparkles."

"Why does the President care so much about my dress?"

"Well um…I didn't exactly design this dress for you. President Snow brought it to me personally and ordered me to have you wear it. But you aren't supposed to know."

"And that's why you took me up here. There aren't any cameras," I say.

"Yes."

"You still didn't explain why Snow wants me to wear the dress."

"I'm getting to it. Snow didn't exactly tell me why he wanted you to wear it but once I saw the dress I knew why."

"Why Blake, why?! Stop with the suspense and give me some damn answers!" I shout. I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Sorry, lost my temper, go on."

"It's okay Elyce. So the actual dress is sexy and provocative."

"And how's that worse than my Pre-Games Tribute Interview dress?"

"That interview dress wasn't trashy and slutty."

"Oh. Why does the President of Panem want me to look like a whore?" I ask, confused.

"Because that's what he wants you to be."

"Huh?"

"This is what I came up here to tell you Elyce. When victors are favorites of the Capitol Snow takes advantage of that. He sells their bodies. And if they refuse he kills the people they love by way of poison. He can't sell you off until you're 18 though. You have 1 year to figure out how to get out of it."

Suddenly a memory hits me, literally. I almost fall to the ground but Blake catches me. My vision starts to blur then it completely changes. I'm back in the hospital and Katniss is in front of me.

"_They want you to be the next 'Finnick Odair' if you know what I mean."_

At the time I didn't know what she meant; now I do.

The next second I'm back in the rooftop garden with Blake and out of that horrid white room with Katniss.

"Elyce are you okay?" Blake is standing over me and he looks concerned.

"I'm fine. I just had…a memory."

"What?"

"Katniss visited me while I was at the hospital and she told me things. But the Capitol drugged me and made me forget it. They made Finnick do this too didn't they?"

"Yes, among other victors. But he was the most popular. When Finnick married Annie he got to stop. They want you to take his place."

"Why does the Capitol do this?" I ask, even though I know it's a stupid question.

"So you never forget."

"Bastards."

**There's a little hint at what's going to happen to Elyce! Okay so, review and get ready to read next Friday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 24**

**Oh my gosh I just had a major freak-out when I realized there's only gonna be like 1 or 2 chapters left! I plan on finishing writing the story this weekend. Then I'll publish the rest and then I won't know what to do with myself! Well that's not totally true. I have 1 more thing up my sleeve. So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 23 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Blake explained to Elyce that President Snow wants to sell her body like he did with Finnick._

**Chapter 24**

Blake and I pick bunches of white roses in silence. I prick myself on the thorns repeatedly, not caring about the drips of blood falling from my fingertips.

"Oh…Elyce," says Blake, noticing the red spots staining some of the roses in my hands. He sits down on a bench and motions for me to join him. I slump down where I stand; my arms folded across my pretty much bare chest. I look up at the sky and scowl. Why does the sun get to be so damn happy?

Blake- seeing I won't budge- walks over and sits down in front of me. He places his hands on my shoulders gently. "Look at me." I obey, looking into his soft brown eyes. "You've been through more pain in a few weeks than most people will experience in a lifetime. Cutting and hurting yourself won't make things better; it won't make you forget. I know you're strong; you're stronger than me that's for sure. And you're strong enough to figure out that the past is the past. I know it's hard but you just need to let it all go."

I nod, tears slowly seeping out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I've cried in the Capitol more times than I have during my whole life in District 4. "I'm never gonna be the same," I sniffle.

"No one ever is after something like this." Blake's hands slide down my shoulders and grab my hands, pulling both of us up to stand. "But that's why we have makeup and spray paint and stuff to cover up what's inside and let everyone see what they want to." He lets go of my hand and walks back over to the bench. He reaches under it, pulling out 2 cans of sparkly silver spray paint that I didn't notice were there before.

Blake takes one of my blood stained white roses. "You see this flower? Wasn't it beautiful? It still is, under the blood. But it has been stained and marked. However that doesn't mean it's completely ruined or destroyed. It's still the same flower; just it's different and changed. So if we take this…" He shakes the can of paint and pops the top off. He sprays the flower until there is not a spot of blood left to be seen. "Then no one even knows what's really going on and happening on the inside."

"Am I the flower?" I ask. My tears have stopped and I can feel the sun drying them on my face.

"Yes. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," I say with a nod.

"Well let's get to work." He throws me another can of spray paint and we sparkly-silver-ify the crap outta those flowers. As I do a smile blossoms on my face. Blake taps my shoulder. "I think they're good Elyce."

I giggle. "Alright. I want to go see how bad that dress really is. I bet I can rock it anyway. I mean just look at this Blake." I strike a provocative pose and run my hands down my curves. Well what's left of them after starving in the Games anyway.

He rolls his eyes and grins. "There's the Elyce with the silver spray paint." We walk to the elevator and ride all the way down to the remake center for the second time since I've been out of the arena. My stomach gurgles loudly.

"When's the last time you've eaten?" Blake asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Um…lunch yesterday?"

"Elyce!"

"Sorry! I forgot about eating till now!"

"Then we're going to get some food right now."

"Where?"

"The kitchens of course." He presses a 'K' button and we go even farther down into the ground. The doors open on a loud, bustling floor. It's filled with Avoxes and chefs with tall hats. Red and white; like the bloody roses. No one even seems to notice us. I spot a plate of white frosted cookies and point it out to Blake. He winks then disappears into the crowd.

A minute later he comes back with the cookies and 2 sandwiches. "Go, go, go!" I giggle as we step into the elevator and Blake jabs the 'close door' button.

Once we get down to the remake center and eat he shows me the dress. And it's exactly how he described it.

Maybe the dress would be pretty if the V-neck didn't go so deep. And if the dress covered more then 1/4 of my thigh. And if the back wasn't almost entirely open- save for the 4 lines of diamonds hanging across the back. It looks about 2 sizes too small. Total slut dress.

It's strapless and made entirely out of a shiny goldish-silvery material. It's tacky, as Blake would put it. I grimace. Suddenly the door opens and a Capitol attendant asks for Blake to step outside for a moment. A pang of worry hits me. Could someone have heard what he told me on the roof?

He returns a minute later with the attendant at his side. She has orange hair and is too smiley so I frown at her in return. "This is Felty, she will be doing your hair and makeup for today," says Blake stiffly.

"Of course," I say, rolling my eyes. Felty's smile falters a bit. What a stupid name.

"And I will be working on your dress."

"You mean that ugly hooker outfit?" I ask innocently. He smiles small enough for only me to see and leaves the room.

"Is your name really Felty?" I ask.

"Is your name really Elyce?" she asks sarcastically in return. Whoa, Capitol lady's got some bite. This could be fun.

"Yes and I happen to like it," I retort, gritting my teeth as my tolerance level drops a few notches.

"Well I love my name," Felty says smugly.

"I don't," I snort. She rolls her eyes and I know I've won for now. She pastes on that stupid smile again so I scowl at her again.

Felty proceeds to pretty much burn my hair with a straightener then bump it up in the back.

"What's that supposed to be? A tumor?" I ask.

"No, just a hairstyle you can't pull off."

I whirl around in my chair, glaring into her stupid fake purple and brown contact lenses. "Listen Felty, I just won the Hunger Games. Shut the hell up or I'll cut your tongue out."

She pales considerably and doesn't talk for the rest of our time together. During which she puts fake gold nails on me that are way too long, like 50 coats of bright red lipstick on my mouth, probably a whole pencils' worth of eyeliner around my eyes and about half a pound of silver eye shadow on my eyelids all the way up to my eyebrows. I groan when I see myself. Felty- still scared to say anything- just leaves the room.

Before I have a chance to try to rub this junk off Blake walks in. "Okay time to put this on, we only have an hour till the interview." He throws me the dress and I step into it, zipping up the side.

Immediately I feel way too revealed. The dress is so tight it's almost hard to breathe. "Wait, where are the flowers?" I ask. In answer he hands me a headband with the silver roses along the top. In the center of each rose is a diamond. Carefully I place it on my head. Next he gives me a pair of fishnet stockings.

"Nice," I mutter. Blake kicks a pair of stiletto heels completely covered in kite-shaped diamonds my way. I raise my eyebrows at the height.

"You'll be sitting most of the time so I figured the shoes could be kind of crazy." He gives me a diamond choker for around my neck and a cuff that matches the material of the dress. The cuff has a big silver rose on it.

"Wait, what about Chase's ring and the necklace you made for me? "Not allowed," says Blake sadly, shaking his head. Of course; they would never let me wear something the boy I love gave me. Not when they want hundreds of boys to love me and pay money for my body and fake love. Ick. Just the idea makes me feel sick.

"There's one last thing," says Blake, "and it's kind of awkward…"

"What is it?" I ask.

Blake pulls out a final rose; one without any thorns and a long stem that hasn't been cut. He puts the flower in the deep V of my dress; right between my breasts. The stem tickles my hollow stomach and I squirm.

"All President Snow's idea."

I sigh. "Any tips?"

"You already know what to do." I sigh and rest my head on Blake's shoulder as I look at myself in the big mirror. Even Chase wouldn't wear this and you know what she wore for the reaping.

I suddenly feel tired. All I want to do is sleep.

"You ready?" asks Blake, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hell no."

He smiles weakly. "Let's go."

**See ya next week! (Not literally of course but you know what I mean). Oh and please review! Plus also sorry that this chapter was kinda boring.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 25**

**Oh my gosh I hate school! It sucks! I barely have ANY time to write! Ugh! Well here, the 2nd to last chapter. Gasp! Oh and this interview scene was so fun to write, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 24 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Blake showed Elyce her terrible slut dress and spent most of the day comforting her._

**Chapter 25**

I am about to step onto the stage when Finnick grabs my arm. "Act drunk," he hisses in my ear.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't go to the Victor's dinner last night." Ohhh. "Just pretend you were there but no one saw you because you were 'in a back room with some boy' so to speak."

I roll my eyes. "Why is everyone so dead set on me being a whore?!" I whisper-shout.

"Listen; you now know what I had to do. I didn't want to do it but they would have killed the ones I love if I didn't. Now you have to be the bigger person and do the same."

"I know," I interrupt. "Blake told me."

"And I know that. I told him to tell you. I figured you take it better coming from him rather than me. And Annie couldn't bring herself to tell you." Poor Annie. She must feel horrible. Finnick must too. His winning tribute is fated to be a whore like he was forced to be and his sweet innocent wife is literally going crazy over it.

"So act drunk?" I confirm.

"Yep. Now get out there." I turn and purposely stumble, well…drunkenly into the seating room in my way-to-tall stiletto high heels. Caesar stands and reaches out to shake my hand but I give him a sloppy hug instead. Really I just fall on him and he has to support all my weight.

"Whoa Elyce. Are you okay?" he asks, looking genuinely concerned.

"Nevvverr beeeen bettterrr," I slur, collapsing into the chair adjacent to his.

"We're on the air in 5, 4, 3," starts a cameraman.

"2, 1, zeeerrrooooooo!" I finish, sticking my hands in the air and waving them all around. I giggle, making sure the counting part gets on camera.

"I'm here today with the newest victor, Elyce Annya of District 4!" announces Caesar.

"That's me!" I say, bringing my hands up to my cheeks and opening my mouth in shock. I turn my head to look offstage. "Finnick, that's me! I'm the winner of the 38th-no, no, 83rd Hunger Games!"

Finnick smiles and shakes his head. He points back to Caesar. "I'm so prooouuuudd of myself!" I say with a huge smile.

"We're all proud of you Elyce. So how are you enjoying your time back here in the Capitol?" Caesar asks, trying to get the interview back on track.

"Oh it's wooooooonnddeerrrrrrfulllll. And so are the drinks!" I give him and the cameras an exaggerated wink. Then I swivel around in the chair. "Weeee!" I say, spinning around again. "Hey, hey Ffffffinnick can I get a beer over here?"

"Elyce?" says Caesar.

"Ooooooh, yeah, what?"

"There's been some questioning about where you were yesterday at the victor's dinner. Care to elaborate?"

"Wellllll I was at the party. And there was a reeaalllllly cute boy." I let out a wolf whistle before continuing with my fake story. "So we got some drinkssssssss and went upstairsssss and had-…fuuunnnnnnn." I wink again.

He seems a little flabbergasted after that answer. "So, um… before she died, Larkin claimed that you weren't really a Career and you were faking. Is that true?"

'A Careeeeeeeerr? My careeeeer is being a mer-mer-mermaid. I have a redddd tail. 'Cause redddd is the sexiest colllllooor."

And that's pretty much how the rest of the interview goes. At the end I give Caesar the rose from the V in my dress and stumble away. But not before I fall on the ground and laugh at myself, making sure that gets on the camera too.

I raise my eyebrows at Finnick when I reach him. "Well? How did I do?"

"Purrrrrfecctttt," he says, mocking my fake drunk slur.

"All your idea. I'm not surprised they didn't ask me about Zack."

"It's for the same reason they wouldn't let you wear that pearl he gave you." I roll my eyes, opening my mouth to say something derogatory about the Captiol but Finnick shakes his head. "Not here."

Of course, this place is crawling with Peacekeepers and cameramen. Any slip-up could mean serious consequences.

I walk to the elevator with Finnick. "We're going home tomorrow," he says suddenly. District 4. Words cannot describe how much I long to return. I haven't seen the beautiful oceans or beaches in over a month. "And you'll be moving into the Victors Village."

"Oh yeah." I'll be all on my own with no one else to keep away the nightmares and to help me cope with them and talk about them. Maybe I could invite Chase to be roommates with me. But wait, I guess I'll be sleeping a lot in the Captiol now won't I? Or not sleeping so much really.

"But I was told all the houses are full so you'll be moving in with Kai Hatheson. You know the 81st victor?"

"Yeah I know him, we went to school together."

"Good, good. You'll be there for probably a month." We reach the 4th floor. "Now come on, I need to get Annie something to eat."

"I'll come with you," I say.

"You really want to see this?" asks Finnick, furrowing his brow.

I roll my eyes at him again. "Need I remind you that I just got out of the Hunger Games? I've seen pretty much everything."

"I could also argue the opposite and say you've seen too much but whatever," Finnick says with a shrug. I follow him down a hall and we stop in front of his and Annie's bedroom door. "Just act normal," he whispers. Carefully he turns the knob, pushes open the door and sticks his head inside.

"Hey darling," says Finnick in a nice, soft tone he reserves only for Annie. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," calls her quiet voice.

"Elyce is here to visit. Do you want her to come in?"

"Of course." Finnick opens the door all the way and I walk in. "I'm going to get our lunch, honey. Be back in a few minutes." He walks back out the door.

"Hello Annie," I say. She looks perfectly okay, not crazy at all. Well maybe a little distant but she's just sitting calmly on her bed with her shoulder length auburn hair a little messy. I can't see much else in the dim room.

"Hello Elyce. Tomorrow we get to go back."

"I know; Finnick and I were just talking about that. I'm so excited. And a bit nervous too."

"Why?" she asks innocently. Sometimes it's hard to believe that this is a girl who survived the Hunger Games.

"Well…I don't want everyone to see me as…the monster I've become."

"You're not a monster Elyce. You did what you had to do to survive. I understand. I felt the same way. But life goes on, no matter how hard it gets.

"Thank you Annie."

Suddenly her green eyes widen, filling with terror. I whirl around to look behind me. There's nothing there. "What is it?" I ask, a sense of dread creeping over me. Then she screams at the top of her lungs, making me jump in surprise.

"You! You killed Lane! You're a murderer! You killed innocent people!"

Her screams alert Finnick, who appears in the doorway a few seconds later. I have my hand over my mouth, sobbing as I slowly back out of the room and crash into Blake.

"She doesn't mean it Elyce," he whispers in my ear. "Let's go somewhere else." I want to move but I am frozen in shock. Mine and Annie's hysterical crying and screaming fill the room. Because she's right.

**Ohhh! Poor everyone! But didn't I tell you to remember Kai? That's why. Well part of it anyway. And you may be thinking, how are you gonna fit in a huge Kai scene with only 1 chapter left? You'll see, you'll see. Hope you liked it, please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The 83rd Hunger Games: District 4; Chapter 26**

**Ahhhh! Last chapter! And it's long. So you better get reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in Chapter 25 of the 83rd Hunger Games:_

_Finnick told Elyce to act drunk during her interview then she went to see Annie with him and Annie went crazy._

**Chapter 26**

Blake carries me to my room and lays me down on my bed. He sits next to me and takes my shaking, still sobbing body in his arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay Elyce. It's okay. It wasn't true." He kisses my forehead lightly whilst I cry my eyes out.

"Ye-yes it is," I say between cries. "I'm just a filthy, sick, twisted life stealer."

Blake sighs. "You know Annie's condition. She's not all right upstairs." He taps his head. "You're gonna hear bad things and be made fun of because of who you are now. Lane's friends are probably going to hate you because you picked Zack over him. When you visit District 2 on the victory tour they will hate you because you killed both of their tributes, whom you were allies with at one time. You're gonna get hate; don't let it get to you. Remember what I told you: you're strong enough to survive, therefore you're strong enough to get through this."

I don't reply but inside I know he's right. I spend a few more minutes crying softly into his chest. 'What would Zack do?' I think to myself.

Zack; another wave of despair crashes over me. The fact that I'll never see him again is always a slap in the face.

"What do I do now?" I croak out.

"Nothing; there's nothing you have to do. Just relax and rest."

"I don't think I can right now."

"You want something to help?"

"Sure…" Blake walks to the bathroom and returns with 2 small white pills and a glass of water. I swallow them down.

"They're not that strong. Only enough to make you calm down so you won't become entirely dependent on them."

I try to listen but his words just go in one ear and out the other. I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. It feels so soft and comfy, like a cloud. I suddenly realize how exhausted I really am. I feel Blake kiss my forehead and carefully take off the terrible dress. He cuddles up next to me- a little awkwardly- and I fall asleep.

When I wake up Blake is gone and the windows are open but no light shines through, it must be around midnight. I stand up and put on a short, silky, sea-foam-green robe. I slide out of bed, rub my eyes and walk to the door.

I creep quietly down the hallway and into the elevator, automatically pushing the roof button. As I ride up I watch the twinkling lights in the windows of the tall skyscrapers. The people in those rooms will never know pain and sadness like I do.

The doors open again and I step out into the warm, late summer night air.

"Elyce," a voice whispers. I jump and whirl around. "Elyce."

"Who's there?" I call out; making sure my voice doesn't portray my slight fear.

"Someone who loves you." That's when I see him literally materialize in front of me.

"Zack!" I shriek. He holds open his arms with that beautiful smile dancing across his face. I run to meet him. Though he doesn't look totally solid it feels like he's alive again. I smash my lips to his and Zack kisses me back just as excitedly. The passionate embrace makes me never want to let go. But after a few minutes we have to stop. I have questions for him.

"How-what-you-huh?" I stutter out.

He laughs. I'll never forget the sound. "I don't know if I'm a spirit or a ghost or some other sort of soul type thingy but I'm back-,"

"And that's all that matters," I finish for him.

Zack grins. "Exactly. Now come on, I've got something to show you." He walks behind me and puts his hands over my eyes. "But it's a surprise."

"I trust you."

"Are you so sure about that?" He sneaks a peck on my cheek.

I smile bigger. Zack's here! Well…sort of. I don't understand and I don't care.

"Sit down." I obey, feeling a soft blanket beneath my criss-crossed legs. Zack removes his hands from my face and I open my eyes. I gasp at the beautiful sight before me.

We're sitting on a red and white blocked blanket, surrounded by little red and white heart-shaped candles. In the center is a bouquet of chocolate roses.

"Like it?" asks Zack, sitting down across from me.

"I love it."

"Good," he says, looking relieved. He runs a hand through his hair. "Here, this is for you." Zack picks up one of the chocolate roses and feeds it to me. I lick my lips slowly, savoring the rich, sweet taste.

"Mmm." Zack opens his mouth. I break a petal off a rose and place it on his outstretched tongue. Then I rise up on my knees and capture his mouth in a kiss. I close my eyes and bring my hands up to grasp his shaggy, light brown hair. He grabs my thighs and pulls me onto his lap. I moan when his still-chocolate-covered tongue meets mine.

That's when I open my eyes and realize I'm still in bed. Wait, what the hell? I sit up; where's Zack? Oh. I'm an idiot. It was all a damn dream. A beautiful one but one that is now making me sob uncontrollably for Zack. To have him put in my hands and ripped away for a second time is beyond cruel.

"Elyce?" There is a soft knock on my door.

Quickly I wipe away my tears. "Yeah?"

My door opens and Annie walks in. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she says, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

We stay silent for a moment. "We're leaving in an hour," says Annie quietly. She walks out the door before I can say another word. I sit there on the bed for a minute, not really thinking about anything in particular. And very slowly a smile grows on my face. I walk out of my room, but not before I slip on Chase's ring and Zack's necklace that Blake left for me on the bathroom counter.

I ride up in the elevator to the roof one last time. None of those chocolate roses or candles from my dream are there but that's okay.

I walk to the ivy mat and grab that hidden book. I re-read my entry from before the games and pick up the pen.

_I am Elyce Annya of District 4. It is after the Games so obviously I have won. Didn't expect that? I didn't either. Today I'm going back home and I'm excited as hell._

_I can't wait to see my brothers and Chase. Finnick told me I'd be living with Kai, the 81st victor, for a month while my house in the Victor's Village is being built. I wonder what that will be like. When I get back Chase and I are going on an awesome shopping spree with my winnings. Maybe I should get Eli a new sword since Chase and I bedazzled his old one. He may have ratted me out to mom but I still love him. Besides, that's what little brothers do. And I'll invite Sainya and her little siblings and her grandma over for a giant feast. Sainya can come shopping with me and Chase too. I'm smiling now. My stylist Blake is right; I just have to ignore the bad stuff._

_Though I lost Zack, the boy I love, I'll still have all those good memories of our time together- even if they were made in some hellish arena. And I'm sure he and Fawn and Lane are watching over me. I'm not gonna move on or get over them because they don't deserve to be forgotten; they will live on though the stories I tell the children back in my district._

_The citizens of Panem want me to be their whore. However Blake told me that I might be able to get out of it. I'm smart you know. I'll think of something._

_So now you're reading this and you're probably a tribute. Maybe I'm even mentoring you. Or maybe you're a victor like me, just trying to forget what happened and be yourself again. Don't worry, it may take time and tears and work but you will still be the same person you were before._

_You and I both know we won't ever be totally better but that's okay. Sometimes we all need to change, for better or worse; you were strong enough to win the Hunger Games, you'll cope. _

_I'll leave you here; Blake is calling me- probably for a sad goodbye. Stay strong, keep fighting. Everything happens for a reason and things will improve. Like me, slowly but surely, I'm healing. I'll try- no I will- get better. Forever Elyce._

**To be continued in 'The 83rd Victor: District 4 Style'**

**There's the surprise! A sequel! Chapter 1 of 'The 83rd Victor' will be published on Friday, February 15th, 2013. (Sorry for the wait, I just started typing it today). A preview of Chapter 1 will also be posted on this story so add it to you alerts!**

**What's next you might ask? Well after the sequel I plan to write a short, 5-10ish chapter story about Luna and Neville from Harry Potter, 5 years after the war ended the series. After that Laken (Clove) and I want to co-write a story together about a Quarter Quell where only girls go into the arena. And somewhere along the line I'll write an Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton version compliant) story where her daughter travels to Underland and meets the Mad Hatter's (Tarrent's) son, who wants to escape Underland/Wonderland.**

**So…yeah.**

**I guess all that's left are thank you's. Thank you to everyone who has read this story; to everyone who put up with my numerous filler chapters and long authors notes; to everyone who has ever reviewed or added this to their favorites or alerts; to my best friend Laken/Clove who always reads my chapters, read the first few chapters before they were even on FanFiction, shares this account with me and pushed me to publish this story. And a great big thanks to everyone who has kept on reading. You rock and you make me feel like a better author than I know I really am. Plus also thanks for keeping me writing, even when I was having a tough time meeting my Friday deadlines.**

**Oh wait! There's one more thing. Before I forget I want to ask you to leave a review. In the review please state how much you loved or hated the story, what kind of chapters you liked best (romance, funny, Elyce's thoughts/feelings, rebellion, sad, or just the number of your favorite chapter), who your fave character is, how you stumbled across the story (if you remember) and anything else you would like me to know. However that doesn't mean I want suggestions for the sequel because I like to come up with them on my own.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, I feel so accomplished and am tearing up a bit at the fact that part of Elyce's story is already over.**

**Till the day after Valentines, Love Alice (Glimmer)**


	27. The 83rd Victor Chapter 1 Preview

**The 83rd Victor: District 4; Chapter 1 Preview**

**Welcome back dear readers! How you doin'? I'm back at writing and feeling amazing! So anyway, this is just a preview. You can find the full story back on my author page thingy.**

**(Feels good to copy and paste this again ha) Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins. Just Elyce's story came from my mind.**

_Previously in the 83__rd__ Hunger Games:_

_Against terrible odds Elyce Annya of District 4 has somehow managed to win the Hunger Games; Elyce is a survivor. She fell in love with Zack Bayer of District 1. But he's dead now. All the other tributes are. Now she lives with Kai Hatheson and both face the aspect of being sold by the Capitol, a horrid fate. You just can't win. You can't beat the game… or can you?_

**Chapter 1**

**Sequel Preview**

"Ah hello Ms. Annya," says a voice that doesn't belong to Kai. The cold eyes of President Snow stare deep into my green-gray ones. He must be over 80 years old by now but with all those fancy Capitol surgeries he doesn't look like it.

"President Snow," I say, walking over to shake his hand. The flesh temperature matches his eyes; about as warm as ice. "A pleasure to see you again," I lie.

"Sit," he commands, as sweetly as a snake strangling a mouse. I settle down on the couch, right next to Kai. Snow paces back and forth on the floor in front of us.

"As you may already know," Snow starts, skipping any potentially stalling small talk. "The next Hunger Games are approaching."

"Yeah like in a year," interjects Kai.

"A year goes by fast Mr. Hatheson." Kai remains silent after that. "Moving on, you two are quite popular among the Capitol's citizens." Oh, so that's what he's here for.

"And they want to buy our bodies," interrupts Kai. I'm slightly surprised by his boldness but then again the Capitol can't do anything to some of its' new favorite victors. "We already know."

"You make it sound so harsh," says Snow, an evil, sickly twisted, perverted smile curling the corners of his lips upward. "But yes, that's the simplest way to put it."

"We're only 17!" I blurt out.

"And that's the problem. You two have one more year left. Though I don't really believe the Capitol's citizens want to wait quite so long. However, in the name of fairness, you can have your last free year as long as you agree to a little deal that I'm here to discuss. If you mentor this year's pair of tributes you can have your final year of…innocence." The room goes quiet for a moment.

"What happens if we don't mentor?" asks Kai.

"Then I'll take you back to the Capitol with me right now. You may talk it over." The President stands up and leaves the room.

**What to you think? Am I back and good as ever? Better? Worse? Why don't you go check out the full chapter in The 83****rd**** Victor: District 4 style? See ya there.**

**Glimmer (Alice)**


End file.
